Cuando las lobas se enamoran
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: ... es para siempre. La trama Crisabel traída al siglo XXI. Isabel es una de las hijas del rico empresario Antonio Lobo, y trata de luchar contra su homosexualidad por la intolerancia de su padre. Cristina es una prostituta de lujo en Madrid.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Otro viernes por la noche. Isabel, sentada sobre la cama, observaba entretenida el ajetreo de sus hermanas. Almudena, la mayor, se estaba probando varias faldas mientras farfullaba lo harta que estaba de trabajar con su padre en la empresa familiar. Nieves, la pequeña, jugueteaba con su melena castaña delante del espejo, musitando algo sobre un tal Jorge con su típica sonrisa seductora. Ambas tenían planes para esa noche, Isabel también, pero no llevaban incluidos música a todo volumen, cubatas ni chicos. Ella dedicaría varias horas a seguir devorando las páginas de la última novela que estaba leyendo y después se metería en la cama, con la certeza de ser despertada por las voces de sus hermanas y la del pobre Aníbal, como muchas otras noches de fin de semana. Lidia las reñiría tratando de no alzar la voz y Aníbal pondría excusas para justificar el no haberlas traído antes a casa. Isabel sonreía mientras pensaba en la cara que debía poner su gran amigo en tales circunstancias. De pronto Nieves reparó en que no la estaba escuchando.

―Así que he decidido que le pediré a Jorge que hagamos un trío con otro hombre, ¿qué te parece Isabel?

―Bien… muy bien ―replicó tranquilamente.

―¡No me estás escuchando! ―se quejó con aspavientos― Yo contándote cómo pienso seducirlo, para pedirte consejo y tú en la luna. ―Sin embargo, Isabel seguía sonriendo. Nieves era una cabeza loca y a veces demasiado frívola, pero era su hermana y la quería mucho tal como era.

―¿Pedirme consejo a mí?, si tú tienes mucha más experiencia con los chicos Nieves, no necesitas mi ayuda.

―No necesita la ayuda de nadie ―intervino Almudena― sabe muy bien lo que hacer para atraer a los chicos. ―Su tono de voz mostraba cierta irritación.

―¿Insinúas algo? ―reaccionó Nieves con el ceño fruncido y la melena a medio recoger.

―Nada, perdona… ―se disculpó de inmediato― No tuve un buen día en la oficina. Me tocó discutir con unos técnicos.

Aunque Almudena se lo callaba en presencia de su padre, no le gustaba nada su trabajo. Había estudiado arquitectura porque así debía ser siendo la primogénita del dueño de una gran empresa constructora. Antonio Lobo necesitaba a una persona con suficiente preparación técnica e intelectual para entender y dirigir las obras que su empresa realizaba y había decidido que esa persona fuera de su propia sangre, más concretamente su hija Almudena.

Pero ella no era la única de la familia con una vida programada por su progenitor, la misma suerte habían corrido sus hermanas. Isabel estaba terminando la carrera de Administración y Dirección de Empresas, algo muy útil a la hora de dirigir una empresa tan grande como la suya y las extensas tierras que también poseía; Nieves, por su parte, estudiaba derecho, otro campo fundamental para resolver con solvencia cualquier litigio que pudiera presentarse. La única que se salvaba de estas imposiciones era Rosa, que a sus trece años estaba todavía en el colegio. Sus hermanas mayores se preguntaban con frecuencia si Lobo ya tendría pensada una carrera para ella.

Isabel era la hija preferida de su padre, pese a que no lo manifestara nunca, pues Antonio Lobo era un hombre de carácter serio y hasta severo y rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos a los demás. Ella era su gran esperanza. Desde jovencita, demostró ser la más inteligente y capaz de sus hermanas, con una personalidad algo más impetuosa y resuelta que ellas. Lobo pronto tuvo claro que sería a ella a quien cedería su puesto de director general cuando ya no pudiera hacerse cargo él mismo. Almudena y Nieves también eran listas pero algunos rasgos de sus personalidades las hacían menos adecuadas. La primera era demasiado idealista y soñadora para el gusto de su padre, y la segunda… poseía un carácter tan frívolo y despreocupado que no le hacía sentir demasiada confianza para darle puestos de gran responsabilidad.

―¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches? ―preguntó la pequeña Rosa cuando vio asomarse a Isabel por la puerta.

―Sí, me alegra que ya te hayas acostado, así dormirás lo suficiente y mañana podrás madrugar ―afirmaba mientras se acercaba hasta su cama.

―¿Hoy tampoco sales con Almudena y Nieves? ―La pregunta de su hermana era bastante habitual, Isabel ya estaba acostumbrada.

―No, prefiero quedarme en casa, mañana tengo mucho que estudiar.

La respuesta de Isabel no la convenció demasiado pero prefirió no insistir. Se besaron en la mejilla y se desearon felices sueños.

A pesar de su corta edad, Rosa era una persona muy sensible a los sentimientos de los demás y sabía que a su hermana le cambiaba ligeramente el gesto cuando le preguntaba. Rosa era la única en aquella casa que notaba que algo sucedía con Isabel, algo que se esforzaba en ocultar, pero que en la soledad de su habitación podía dejar ir libremente.

Comenzó siendo niña, y no sólo no se detuvo sino que fue en aumento. Nunca se vio igual que sus hermanas, preocupadas por los chicos desde el inicio de la adolescencia. A ella le llamaban la atención sus amigas, sus profesoras, las actrices de la tele…

Tardó un tiempo en comprender que lo que le pasaba no era del todo extraño, y que le sucedía a más chicas, pero eso no lo hacía menos duro siendo una Lobo. Su padre era el hombre más tradicional y chapado a la antigua que podía haber en España, tanto era así que a veces todas bromeaban con que se sentían atrapadas en una novela de la época victoriana.

Y era por esto que Isabel se había empeñado con todas sus fuerzas en luchar contra sus impulsos y sentimientos. Si no podía ser como sus hermanas, por lo menos no sería diferente a ellas de manera demasiado evidente. Pero llevar esto a la práctica le había supuesto tremendos sacrificios, como por ejemplo cambiarse de colegio cuando empezó a sentir demasiado por su mejor amiga. Alguna vez había pensado en hablar con su padre, sincerarse y ser ella misma, pero aquellas palabras de Lobo cuando ella apenas tenía catorce años la disuadían de hacerlo, estaba convencida de que la repudiaría.

"―El hijo de los Ventura es maricón… pobre gente… no sé lo que haría si me saliera un hijo maricón. Pegarle un tiro a él o pegármelo yo. Por fortuna, mis hijas son normales."

Grabadas a fuego en su memoria, se habían convertido en la principal barrera que tenía a la hora de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Isabel se había convertido en una chica bastante retraída e introvertida, le costaba mucho hacer amistades, especialmente con las mujeres. Su mejor amigo había sido y seguía siendo Aníbal, con el que había aprendido a montar a caballo e incluso a disparar, aunque su padre no lo viera del todo bien.

* * *

—No deberías haber bebido tanto Nieves —reprendía en voz baja Aníbal mientras la ayudaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa. Almudena los seguía unos pasos detrás, se encontraba perfectamente sobria, a diferencia de su hermana.

—¿De qué te quejas?... —balbuceaba Nieves con dificultad— Así puedes tocarme… mientras me ayudas como todo… un caballero —afirmó con una media sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados. —Aníbal rodó los ojos.

—Gracias por hacerte cargo de ella —intervino Almudena con gesto serio—, a veces no sé lo que tiene en la cabeza.

―Ojalá hubiera bebido lo mismo que tú ―se lamentó el joven.

―Ya sabes que no suelo abusar del alcohol, además… mañana quiero madrugar un poco ―anunció con una ligera sonrisa.

―¿Vas a salir?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

―No, gracias Aníbal pero prefiero ir sola ―aseveró con firmeza.

―Por lo menos dime que no te meterás en líos como Nieves ―suplicó Aníbal.

―¿Qué pasa… conmigo? ―logró pronunciar torpemente Nieves, mientras se removía un poco entre los brazos de Aníbal. Él y su hermana la miraron unos instantes.

―Tranquilo, sólo quiero pasar la mañana en el Parque del Retiro.

―De acuerdo ―replicó Aníbal con una sonrisa.

―¡¿Otra vez trasnochando y borrachas?! ―exclamó con susurros.

―Borracha Tata, en singular, yo vuelvo sana y salva a casa ―bromeó Almudena haciendo sonreír a Aníbal. Pero le duró poco la alegría en cuanto Lidia le dedicó una mirada severa.

―Creía que habías entendido bien las palabras de Lobo. Se suponía que tenías que traerlas pronto y en buen estado.

―Lo siento, yo…

―No es culpa de… ―Almudena había empezado a defenderlo pero su hermana la interrumpió. Nieves alzó la cabeza y habló con toda la coherencia que pudo.

―Fui yo… quise probar varios cócteles… y bueno… se me subieron un… un poquito a la cabeza… Aníbal me dijo… que no lo hiciera… pero lo ignoré olímpicamente ―acabó su intervención con una sonrisa triunfal. Aníbal la miró con sorpresa por el arrebato de sinceridad de la joven, más aún cuando lo había tenido para defenderlo. Normalmente se divertía provocándolo y sacándolo de quicio, pero eran instantes como los de ahora los que lo convencían de que estar enamorado de Nieves Lobo no era una completa locura.

Lidia suspiró con resignación, sabía muy bien que decía la verdad, cuando Nieves quería hacer algo nadie podía convencerla de lo contrario.

―Anda, deja que la lleve a su cuarto, que como su padre se entere se nos cae el pelo a los cuatro. ―Hubo risas por lo bajo.

―Buenas noches… caballero… ―Nieves le dedicó una torpe despedida con la mano a Aníbal, que la miraba embelesado. Almudena sonreía en silencio en medio de la escena. Todos en aquella casa sabían de los sentimientos de Aníbal por Nieves, todos excepto Lobo y la propia Nieves, que nunca parecía tomarlo en serio como hombre.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Almudena dejó la casa muy temprano, tal como le había dicho a Aníbal. Recogió su caballete y sus pinturas y se llevó su coche. No es que odiase la arquitectura, pero su verdadera pasión era el arte. La parte artística de su carrera se la hizo más llevadera, pero cuando terminó, todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, en la empresa de su padre, era firmar proyectos aburridos que otros diseñaban y discutir con algunos técnicos que no la consideraban suficientemente preparada para tomar algunas decisiones. Así que, para olvidarse de su triste vida laboral, aprovechaba los fines de semana para salir con su hermana y sus amigas, y para pintar.

Incluso su ropa era distinta a la que llevaba en el trabajo, donde siempre vestía de manera elegante y sobria. Ese día llevaba una sencilla camiseta y una falda larga hasta los tobillos plagada de colores, y se ató un pañuelo negro en la cabeza. Nadie podía adivinar que esa chica, de aspecto bohemio que dibujada paisajes en medio de un parque, era en realidad una de las herederas del millonario Antonio Lobo, y a Almudena eso le encantaba. Odiaba que la gente se acercase a ella por su dinero, cosa que había sucedido con frecuencia durante sus años de universidad. Pero su padre jamás le habría permitido estudiar Bellas Artes, como era su sueño desde niña, pues según él, era una carrera inútil sin prestigio ni provecho, y no formaba parte de los planes que tenía para su primogénita.

Estaba decidida a no pensar en cosas tristes, así que se concentró en su dibujo. Ya había empezado a darle color con acuarelas, cuando de pronto algo hizo sonar algunos de sus botecitos. Almudena se volvió hacia ellos y descubrió al causante, un perro de raza Golden Retriever la miraba con la lengua fuera y todo el hocico coloreado de azul, junto a sus patas, había un pequeño recipiente volcado, el agua azulada que antes contenía estaba ahora derramada por el césped y sobre el animal, que le meneaba la cola y movía ladraba tratando de llamar su atención.

―Pero mira cómo te has puesto ―dijo entre sonrisas mientras se acercaba al perro―, deja que te limpie. ―Almudena cogió un trapo de la mochila y empezó a tocarle el hocio, el animal la recibió encantado, pensando que quería jugar con él y se removía ente sus manos. Pero unos gritos cada más cercanos lo hicieron echarse atrás unos pasos.

―¡Odín, no molestes a la chica, ven aquí! ―El joven detuvo su carrera al llegar hasta Almudena― Lo siento, normalmente no suele avasallar a nadie.

―No te preocupes. ―El chico le puso la correa y advirtió el color azul de su hocico, echó una mirada rápida y dio con el recipiente vacío en el suelo.

―Te ha tirado la pintura ¿verdad?, ¿cuánto cuesta?, te la pagaré.

―No pasa nada, era sólo agua sucia para limpiar mis pinceles ―aclaró Almudena con amabilidad, le sabía mal verlo tan apurado por una tontería.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí, de verdad ―afirmó ella.

―De todos modos siento que te lo haya volcado. Me llamo César ¿y tú? ―Le tendió la mano. Ella se incorporó y se la estrechó. César era muy alto, de cabellos negros y muy guapo.

―Almudena.

―Encantado de conocerte, aunque haya sido así ―Ambos miraron a Odín, que estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre sus patas traseras, y se rieron―. ¿Estás pintando el Retiro?

―Sí, ¿qué te parece? ―César se acercó un poco más para poder mirar el lienzo colocado sobre el caballete.

―No está mal…

―¿No está mal? ―repitió ella un poco molesta.

―Es que… aquí creo que te ha quedado la escena un poco fría, apagada, no sé… esa gente está pasando un buen rato y en tu cuadro se les ve sombríos ¿no?

Almudena se quedó callada unos instantes. Aquel tipo tenía razón, los colores que había utilizado para dar forma a las personas anónimas que había en el parque eran fríos, y transmitían más tristeza que otra cosa. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado que sus propios sentimientos empañaran el dibujo.

―Sí, tienes razón, les falta energía, alegría… ―aceptó seria.

―Oye, no te enfades por favor, sólo dije lo que vi. En realidad no tengo mucha idea de estas cosas.

―Tranquilo ―Le dedicó una sonrisa―. Estoy de acuerdo con tu crítica y voy a intentar solucionarlo. Además… me gusta la gente sincera.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron juntos. César resultó ser una compañía muy agradable. Hablaron de pintura, de música, de libros, de amigos, de perros… y el tiempo pasó volando. Almudena se comunicó con sus hermanas por móvil y les dijo que comería fuera con una amiga. Ninguna lo vio raro así que pudo pasar unas horas más con César.

Jugaron con Odín y en uno de esos juegos acabaron rodando por el césped y riendo sin parar. Cuando César la ayudó a levantarse, Almudena sintió algo en su estómago. Aquell chico le gustaba, ¿a quién se lo iba a negar?, y ella parecía gustarle a él también, sin conocer su apellido, sin saber que algún día heredaría una pequeña fortuna, sólo por sí misma. Se sintió dichosa.

Con todo recogido y ya dispuesta a despedirse, César la sorprendió con un tierno beso en los labios. Breve y superficial, nada impositivo, pero cargado de significado. Almudena cerró los ojos durante aquellos dulces instantes.

―¿Volveremos a vernos? ―preguntó impaciente.

―Yo creo que sí ―contestó ella con una sonrisa feliz.

―¿Me das tu número de móvil o tu correo?

―No… ―César frunció el ceño desconcertado―, nos veremos aquí el próximo sábado, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. No faltes. ―César sonrió, ya más tranquilo.

―¿Te acerco a tu casa?, he venido en moto.

―No, gracias… he venido en mi coche.

―Vale, pues… hasta el sábado.

―Adiós…

Almudena se sentó al volante sin poder dejar de sonreír. Había ido al parque del Retiro sólo para pintar un rato, y la suerte o el destino habían hecho de aquel un día inolvidable. No es que ningún chico se le hubiera acercado antes, pero ninguno que le hubiese gustado tanto como César y que además no supiera que ella era una Lobo, aunque si las cosas con él iban bien, tendría que contárselo en algún momento. Prefirió no pensar en eso todavía y arrancó el motor.

* * *

―Como te descuides voy a tener mejor puntería que tú muy pronto ―se burlaba Isabel.

―Has estado practicando sin mí, estoy seguro ―se lamentaba Aníbal.

―Que va, lo que pasa es que tengo una habilidad innata para disparar.

―Seguro que es eso. ―Aníbal intentó removerle el pelo e Isabel lo esquivó.

―Voy a montar un rato a Lucero ―anunció.

―Lucero no está en su cuadra.

―¿Cómo que no?

―Están haciéndole una revisión… ―informó con voz queda y evitando mirarla a la cara.

―¿Está enfermo? ―se preocupó.

―No, tranquila, es que…

―Aníbal ―Llegó hasta él y lo obligó a mirarla―, ¿qué ocurre?

―No has hablado con tu padre ¿verdad?

―¿De qué?

―Va a vender a Lucero, lo están revisando ahora porque el comprador quería información reciente del animal.

―¿Cómo?, pero… eso no puede ser. Lucero es mi caballo favorito, papá lo sabe.

―Al parecer el comprador es un tipo extranjero, muy rico, y le ha ofrecido una gran suma.

―No puede venderlo, ¡no puede! ―Isabel apretó los puños― ¿Dónde está mi padre?

―Salió esta mañana. Tenía que cerrar unos negocios en Aranjuez. Me dijo que volvería el lunes.

―No pienso esperar al lunes. No puede vender a Lucero, ¿en qué hotel se hospeda?

―¿Vas a ir a verle?, ¿no es mejor que primero hables con él por teléfono?

―Me dirá que está ocupado y que no puede atenderme ―Más de una vez había utilizado esa excusa cuando recibía llamadas de sus hijas―. Si me presento delante de él no podrá negarse a hablar.

―Como quieras… ―dijo Aníbal derrotado. A veces Isabel era más terca que una mula.

―Y no me mires así, no le diré que me lo has contado tú.

―Gracias.

* * *

Ni Lidia ni Nieves la convencieron de no ir a Aranjuez. Rosita no lo intentó, porque la apoyaba, sabía lo mucho que su hermana adoraba a ese caballo.

Isabel cogió su coche y llegó a su destino en menos de una hora. Con la ayuda del GPS dio con el hotel NH Príncipe de la Paz, donde su padre se hospedaba. Entró en el espacioso vestíbulo, se presentó como Isabel Lobo y preguntó si su padre estaba en su habitación en esos momentos. El recepcionista, después de examinar el carné de indentidad de Isabel y ver que ella conocía el número de habitación, no dudo de la veracidad de sus palabras e hizo una llamada.

―Muy bien, gracias ―Tras colgar miró a Isabel―, su padre está en su habitación.

―Estupendo, entonces voy a subir a verle, muchas gracias. ―El chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa e Isabel se preguntó si estaba siendo amable o intentaba ligar con ella. Algunos hombres lo habían intentado, pero nunca le dio la menor oportunidad a ninguno. Simplemente, no le gustaban, ¿qué podía hacer?

Tocó a la puerta un poco ansiosa. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la puerta se abrió, pero no fue su padre quien la recibió. Isabel se encontró cara a cara con una mujer joven, hermosa y desnuda, salvo por una camisa masculina que llevaba sobre los hombros. La prenda estaba totalmente desabrochada y mostraba todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, Isabel la miró de arriba abajo. Y siguió mirándola unos segundos más, como extasiada, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel con sus ojos azules.

―¿Quién eres? ―logró preguntar la joven Lobo después de recuperar la compostura.

―Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti… ―replicó la desconocida con cierta picardía― "¿me está mirando las tetas?, no puede ser…" pensó divertida.

―¿Dónde está mi padre? ―exigió mientras se metía en la habitación. La mujer no la detuvo y se limitó a cerrar la puerta y volverse hacia ella.

―¿Eres una Lobo? ―formuló mientras se atusaba con tranquilidad los largos cabellos negros todavía húmedos. A Isabel le dio la impresión de que había salido hace poco de la ducha. La desconocida prosiguió― Tu padre está duchándose, ¿quieres que lo llame? ―añadió con descaro.

Entonces, sin amago de ocultar su cuerpo desnudo bajo la camisa, caminó hasta la cama, donde se sentó de manera provocativa. Isabel fueron casi como una tortura.

―No… ya… ya lo llamo desde recepción… ―Isabel apartó sus ojos de la bella morena, habló con torpeza más que evidente, haciéndola sonreír con vanidad, y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación. Necesitaba salir de allí.

―Por favor, cierra la puerta al salir ―exclamó. Pero Isabel ya no escuchaba, sus piernas apenas tenían fuerzas para caminar, y su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la desnudez de esa mujer.

Ya en el pasillo, a unos metros de la habitación de su padre, Isabel se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía desaforado. Respiró hondo varias veces y siguió caminando, pero la imagen de aquella hermosa desconocida se negaba a abandonarla. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez los movimientos de su cuerpo y los gestos de su rostro, incluso volvía a escuchar su voz.

* * *

Antonio Lobo salió de la ducha a medio vestir y se encontró con su joven acompañante excesivamente sonriente.

―¿A qué viene esa cara? ―demandó sin delicadeza.

Podía decirle que una de sus hijas se había presentado en la habitación, y que se había quedado embobada mirándola, pero decidió callárselo.

―Acabo de leer un mail muy divertido de una amiga.

Lobo apenas le dedicó atención mientras terminaba de vestirse.

―¿Me vas a llevar a cenar a algún lugar bonito? ―preguntó como una niña ilusionada.

―¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí sólo para estar contigo? ―La sonrisa se esfumó de su cara― Tengo una cena de negocios y cuando vuelva prefiero que no estés, necesitaré dormir.

―Está bien ―musitó.

* * *

Al llegar al vestíbulo, el recepcionista se preocupó al verla.

―¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

―Sí… estoy bien, gracias.

―¿Ha podido hablar con su padre?

Pero Isabel no contestó. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en su interior. Tanto tiempo peleando contra aquellos impulsos y pensamientos, y cuando parecía que los estaba controlando mejor aparecía aquella belleza del Sur para tirar sus esfuerzos por tierra. Porque estaba segura de que era del sur, su acento era demasiado característico. ¿Desde cuándo su padre se veía con una mujer andaluza casi de la edad de sus hijas?, ¿y por qué demonios le importaba a ella si al fin y al cabo era un hombre viudo?

Pero por encima de todo eso, ¿por qué había sentido un deseo tan intenso al verla? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso por ninguna mujer, incluso pensaba que podría sobrellevar su condición sin demasiada angustia. Pero eso había sido antes de verla a ella.

"Esos ojos… esos ojos claros de mirada seductora… ―pensaba internamente― Pero ¿qué me ha pasado?, mierda".

Isabel ya se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad y estaba a punto de encender el motor cuando recordó que el asunto de Lucero seguía en el aire. Lo había olvidado por completo por culpa de… de ella. La idea de volver a entrar en el hotel se pasó por su cabeza, pero ¿con qué cara iba a mirar a esa mujer después de haberse comportado como una tonta en la habitación? Entonces pensó que lo mejor era hablar con su padre primero, por teléfono, tal y como Aníbal le había sugerido. Al fin y al cabo, la venta de Lucero se iba a formalizar la semana siguiente, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo.

* * *

―Nunca me hablas de tus hijas ―afirmó.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga de ellas?, te pago para que te acuestes conmigo, no para hablar de mis hijas ―Ella no replicó―. Toma, cómprate algún vestido.

Lobo le ofreció varios billetes de cincuenta euros que ella cogió.

―¿Mañana quieres que venga?

―Sí, mañana todavía estaré aquí, ven por la tarde.

―Muy bien.

Cuando Lobo cerró la puerta, ella se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo.

"Así que ésa era una de tus hijas. Por lo menos tiene buen gusto ―Sonrió de satisfacción al recordar lo nerviosa que se había puesto al verla desnuda―. ¿Te contará que me ha conocido?". Se dio la vuelta, rodando sobre sí misma, y se puso a contar los billetes que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Aquella noche de enero hacía frío, pero Isabel casi no lo notaba aun con la chaqueta abierta. Su mente estaba tan absorta que apenas percibía la temperatura del exterior. El trayecto hasta la villa familiar en la urbanización de "la Finca", en Pozuelo de Alarcón, fue tranquilo y en silencio. No dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que su padre se viese con una mujer joven, una hermosa mujer joven.

Cuando apareció ante la puerta de la casa, Aníbal la llamó sorprendido de verla de vuelta. Le preguntó qué había pasado. Isabel le explicó que al final se había arrepentido de su arrebato, y que haría lo que él le aconsejó, esperar a que su padre volviera de Aranjuez. Si lo interrumpía en medio de un viaje de negocios, podría ser negativo a la hora de convencerlo para no vender a Lucero.

Después saludó a sus hermanas, que esa noche no habían salido y se encontraban en el comedor con Lidia, viendo la televisión. Isabel les contó la misma historia que a Aníbal y se retiró a su habitación. Todas la notaron un poco rara, pero pensaron que se debía a su viaje fugaz.

Le había estado dando vueltas durante todo el viaje. Isabel tenía dos opciones, contarles a sus hermanas lo que había descubierto o guardárselo sólo para ella hasta que supiera con certeza la identidad de esa mujer. La segunda opción le atraía más. Le gustaba moverse sola, por su cuenta, estaba acostumbrada a ello y la hacía sentirse más libre. Aunque se llevaba bien con sus hermanas, especialmente con la mayor, Nieves y Almudena tenían muchas cosas en común que a Isabel le importaban muy poco, cosas como su gusto por comprarse vestidos de marca, el maquillaje o compartir confidencias sobre chicos. En esos ratos, Isabel prefería quedarse en su habitación, en compañía de un buen libro, o ayudando a la pequeña Rosa con sus deberes, que para algo era la cerebrito de la familia.

Ya en su habitación, Isabel les mandó un mensaje de whatsapp a sus hermanas Nieves y Almudena, quería verlas para contarles algo importante sobre su padre. No quería ser la única en poder de semejante información, quizá si la compartía se sentiría menos propensa a recordar una y otra vez el encuentro con esa mujer.

* * *

―¿Pensabas que papá no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que murió nuestra madre? ―preguntó Nieves sin remilgos― Isabel, de verdad, a veces eres tan ingenua.

"¿Ingenua?, ¿Porque no me haya interesado por la vida íntima de mi padre?" pensó para sí misma.

―¿Entonces sabíais que se acuesta con una mujer casi de nuestra edad? ―exclamó de pronto.

―Pues… no… ―replicó Almudena con el gesto torcido― ¿Casi de nuestra edad?

―Vamos, que podría ser hija suya, hermana nuestra… ―empezó a explicar.

―Déjalo Isabel, ya nos hacemos una idea ―interrumpió Nieves con cara de asco.

―¿Cómo te has enterado de esta nueva amante? ―dijo Almudena para reconducir la conversación.

―Pues… ―Dudó un par de segundos y decidió callarse los detalles― Cuando fui a buscarlo a Aranjuez, los vi salir juntos del hotel, iban muy agarrados.

―¿Y qué le dijiste a papá al verlos? ―se interesó Almudena.

―¡Nada!, no me atreví a acercarme… ―mintió Isabel.

―¿Qué pinta tenía? ―quiso indagar Nieves.

―¿Quién?

―¿Quién va a ser?, la mujer a la que viste con papá ―añadió Nieves impaciente.

"Era absolutamente preciosa…". La obnubilación de Isabel las molestó.

―¿Estás con nosotras? ―dijo Almudena.

―Sí, sí…

―¿Cómo era esa mujer? ―insistió Nieves.

―Pues… morena, de pelo largo, delgada, joven… no sé.

―Madre mía, sí que eres concreta ―se quejaron sus hermanas.

―Es que la vi… de lejos ―mintió de nuevo―. No puedo deciros mucho más.

―¿Se la veía una mujer así decente o tenía pinta de buscona?

Al instante, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo se materializó en su mente y le costó contestar.

―Pues… no pude verla bien, fueron… unos segundos.

―Bueno, no sé cuanto llevará con ella, pero seguro que se cansará y buscará a otra ―decidió Nieves.

―Era muy guapa ―mencionó de pronto Isabel―, y muy joven… puede que no se canse de ella. ―Almudena la miró enarcando una ceja y le preguntó.

―¿Qué estás queriendo decir Isabel?

―No lo sé… pero no sería el primer viudo ni el último en rehacer su vida con una mujer mucho más joven ¿no?

―¿Papá casado con una de esas muertas de hambre que sólo buscan el dinero de los hombres? ―exclamó Nieves con cara de aversión― Eso no lo podemos consentir.

―Tranquila Nieves, ni siquiera sabemos quién es esa mujer ni lo que pretende con papá ―trató de apaciguar Almudena.

―La suposición de Isabel no es ninguna tontería.

―Pero hasta ahora nunca habíamos pensando en esa posibilidad, papá siempre ha cambiado de amante al cabo de un tiempo ―admitió Almudena.

―Si esa mujer es tan joven y además guapa seguro que no es trigo limpio. Papá se conserva bien, pero no tanto como para enamorar a una chica de nuestra edad, seamos sinceras.

Era curioso para Isabel oír hablar así a Nieves, cuando ella era la primera en valorar la riqueza de un hombre por encima de todas sus cualidades restantes. Aunque ella siempre se justificaba diciendo que su caso era distinto al de esas mujeres, porque ella sí tenía dinero, y sólo buscaba un hombre con el que ampliar su fortuna. En eso Almudena se parecía más a Isabel, a ella no le importaba tanto el poder adquisitivo de los chicos, se fijaba en otras cosas. Isabel sacudió la cabeza para volver a aquella conversación.

―Supongo que deberíamos averiguar quién es y lo que quiere de papá ―propuso.

―¿Y cómo?, no sabemos ni siquiera su nombre, y no le vamos a preguntar a él.

―Eso es verdad ―Isabel le dio la razón a Almudena―, quizá sólo podemos esperar, y si alguna de nosotras la ve, hablar con ella directamente.

―¿Sin saber quién es ni nada?, no me parece buena idea ―replicó Nieves―. Si la veo yo, no creo que le dirija la palabra.

Isabel miró entonces a Almudena, su gesto manifestaba que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

―Está bien, entonces esperaremos, y si descubrimos algo más sobre ella, decidiremos qué hacer ―sentenció.

* * *

Sus hermanas tenían razón. No podían acercarse a ella e interrogarla como si tal cosa. Y casi se alegraba de que ambas le hubieran quitado importancia al asunto, así volvía a ser más suya... ¿había utilizado la palabra suya para referirse a ella? Definitivamente, aquella mujer la había cautivado en demasía.

Se arrebujó debajo de las mantas pero su cabeza no le dio tregua. "Tengo que averiguar quién es ella, podría tratarse de una vulgar cazafortunas, es por el bien de papá y de la familia… por el bien de papá y de la familia…" se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. Pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que no era ésa la razón de que no pudiera dejar de recordarla. Lo intentó, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma. Su mayor interés no era descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa mujer, sino volver a verla.

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, rabiaba por ello, pero su recuerdo le impedía conciliar el sueño. Sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz…

Isabel gruñó y, en un impulso, se quedó sentada en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y gesto crispado. Suerte que dormía sola en su habitación, se evitaba tener que dar explicaciones.

* * *

Lobo llegaría en un rato. Ella lo esperaba en la misma habitación donde había recibido la inesperada visita de una de sus hijas. Sonreía mientras deslizaba una media oscura sobre una de sus esbeltas piernas. A lo mejor sus hijas no sabían que su padre frecuentaba la compañía de una prostituta.

Se miró al espejo del tocador para terminar de maquillarse. Le gustaba oscurecer el contorno de sus ojos verdosos para resaltarlos más. Una de las cosas que más les gustaba a sus clientes eran sus ojos, aunque Lobo jamás se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera el día que la escogió, hacía ya casi dos años, le dio razones.

―_¡Cristina! ―Ella se volvió hacia la chica que la había llamado― ¿has recibido el mensaje de Rosario?_

―_Pues claro, por eso estoy aquí ―contestó a su compañera. _

_Ambas saludaron al portero de la finca señorial del barrio de Salamanca donde Rosario tenía su apartamento y tomaron el ascensor. Allí era donde las chicas se reunían con la mayoría de sus clientes para conocerse e incluso a veces para hacer el trabajo, eso ya dependía de lo que prefiriesen ellos._

―_Llegáis tarde ―las reprendió Lola al abrir la puerta. Era la mano derecha de Rosario._

―_Lo siento, ¿ha llegado ya?_

―_No, pero está a punto de hacerlo, preparaos con las demás ―apremió Lola, al tiempo que Rosario hacía su aparición saludándolas con un gesto._

_Rosario era una mujer inteligente y de atractiva madurez que en su juventud se había dedicado a lo mismo que sus chicas. Las cosas le habían ido bien, había ganado mucho dinero y cuando se retiró, decidió ayudar a otras chicas que, como ella, querían ganar dinero de manera fácil y rápida y tenían las cualidades para conseguirlo. Era la dueña del apartamento y de varios clubes de streaptease de Madrid, donde algunas chicas sólo bailaban y otras buscaban más clientes. No le gustaba que la llamasen madamme, fue lo primero que Cristina aprendió al llegar a aquel apartamento. Lo segundo, que ellas no eran putas, sino escorts o chicas de compañía. Cristina supuso que era la diferencia entre ejercer en la calle o algún local de mala muerte y ejercer en un apartamento lujoso, atendiendo a hombres de abultadas cuentas bancarias. Ella sabía que en el fondo, tenía mucha suerte de estar en el piso de Rosario. _

_Tras quince minutos de espera, el timbre sonó y Rosario les anunció que el señor Antonio Lobo había llegado. Lo hizo pasar y sentarse en el cómodo sofá y llamó a las chicas. Algunas sonreían exageradamente, otras ni siquiera curvaban los labios, y Cristina se limitaba a mirarlo como al resto de hombres que se presentaban allí buscando compañía, con mirada llena de promesas de placer y una ligera sonrisa apenas visible. Lobo la escogió a ella, le preguntó su nombre y se la llevó hasta un hotel de cinco estrellas, donde la tomó por primera vez. Cristina pronto aprendería que con Lobo no había lugar para palabras bonitas, de hecho, apenas se hablaban en sus numerosos encuentros. Nunca le había dedicado un piropo sincero, pero a cambio, le hacía caros regalos además de pagar religiosamente cada hora de su tiempo a más precio del que ella le había pedido el primer día. Todo eso a cambio de tenerla sólo para él._

_Desde que lo conoció, cuando contaba con veinticuatro años de edad, no había tenido más clientes que él, y aún así conseguía más dinero que sus compañeras. Pero todo tenía un precio. Antonio Lobo era un hombre serio, parco en palabras y de mal carácter. Cuando la llamaba estando de mal humor, los encuentros eran desagradables, la poca delicadeza que le mostraba se esfumaba, y, en alguna ocasión, incluso la había abofeteado sin motivos. _

Cristina dedicó un vistazo rápido al vestido nuevo que yacía sobre la cama. Se lo había comprado la tarde anterior con el dinero que Lobo le había dado. Y no sólo disfrutaba de ropa cara, también vivía sola en un amplio apartamento ubicado en el paseo de la Castellana, cuyo alquiler podía pagar sin problemas, y conducía un Mercedes Benz deportivo. Tenía mucho más que la mayoría de chicas de su edad, así que, a su manera, era feliz.

* * *

―Te noto muy contenta para ser lunes y tener que ir a trabajar ―declaró Nieves suspicaz.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―replicó Almudena― Estoy como siempre ―mintió.

―Claro, por eso no has dejado de sonreír, incluso después de que papá te llamara para decirte que hoy tienes una reunión con ese maquetista que te cae tan mal.

―Es mejor tomarse la vida con alegría ¿no? Que tengáis buena mañana todas. ―Lanzó besos al aire haciendo reír a Rosa y abandonó la cocina.

Nieves, descontenta con la respuesta de su hermana, se volvió hacia Isabel.

―A mí no me mires, te prometo que yo no sé nada ―aseguró con una sonrisa divertida.

―¡Yo menos! ―se rio Rosa cuando Nieves la miró a ella.

―Almudena es un poco veleta, unos días está contenta y otros mustia ―dijo Lidia― no creo que haya hablado ya con su padre.

―¿Sobre qué? ―inquirió Isabel. Nieves y Rosa también miraron a su Tata.

―Eso ya os lo dirá vuestro padre cuando crea oportuno, a mí no me metáis en líos.

―Por favor, cuéntanoslo ―suplicó cómicamente Rosa.

―Ya basta de cháchara, ¿no tenéis que ir todas a clase?

―Esta mañana yo entro más tarde ―aseguró Isabel.

―Tú sí, pero las demás vais a llegar tarde, vamos, que Aníbal ya estará esperando en el coche para llevaros.

Las tres hermanas mayores tenían coche propio cada una, pero Nieves apenas utilizaba el suyo, decía que no se fiaba de sí misma al volante y que se sentía más segura si conducía Aníbal. Así que Aníbal solía llevarla y traerla de la universidad, al igual que a Rosa del colegio. Almudena e Isabel se valían por sí mismas con sus vehículos. Pero cuando se trataba de salir por la noche, salvo raras excepciones, Aníbal siempre las acompañaba, conducía el coche que los llevaba a todos y de paso las vigilaba, a petición de Lobo, aunque muchas veces eso no evitase que Nieves bebiera más de la cuenta.

Isabel miraba desde la ventana cómo Rosa y Nieves subían al coche mientras la Tata las apremiaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando el coche desapareció de su vista por el camino de arena, sus pensamientos, cabezones como ella misma, volvieron a la mujer desconocida.

―¿Qué piensas Isabel? ―preguntó Lidia, que ya había vuelto a la cocina.

―Nada… que voy a aprovechar la mañana para una cosa. ―Se despidió y salió de la cocina con prisa.

Puede que no volviera a ver a aquella mujer, y lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarla de su mente, porque la cosa ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Iría a ver a su padre a su oficina para hablar sobre Lucero. Lobo había anunciado que estaría de vuelta en Madrid esa misma mañana, pero que iría directamente a las oficinas, sin pasar por su casa.

* * *

Cristina había pasado la tarde y noche del domingo con Lobo, y regresó a Madrid con él la mañana del lunes. Un taxi los acercó hasta el edificio donde Lobo tenía las oficinas de su empresa. Él dejó el taxi y se despidió de ella con un gesto frío. Cristina ya estaba acostumbrada. Se puso las gafas de sol y le indicó la dirección de su apartamento al conductor, que pronto retomó la marcha.

Isabel, desde el otro lado de la calle, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. Estaba segura de que se trataba de la misma mujer del hotel. Pero ¿con qué frecuencia se veía con su padre? De pronto el interés por saber más de ella volvió a ocupar buena parte de su mente. Sin embargo, logró centrarse, tenía que hablar con su padre sobre Lucero, para eso había ido hasta allí.

Elena, la recepcionista de las oficinas, la saludó cordialmente. Isabel le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre. Pasó por delante de la puerta del despacho de su hermana Almudena, pero no quiso molestarla. La vieja secretaria de Antonio Lobo le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que podía entrar. Cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró a su padre enfrascado en una conversación telefónica.

Isabel nunca se había atrevido a meterse en la vida personal de su padre, pero es que realmente parecía que nunca había tenido tal cosa, sólo lo conocía volcado en sus negocios. Lo miraba en silencio, sin poder apartar de su cabeza la imagen de la bella y joven mujer que encontró casi desnuda en el hotel. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndose con ella?, ¿es que acaso pensaba volver a casarse?, ¿de dónde había salido ella?, ¿quién era?, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ella, ella… siempre ella. Entonces Lobo colgó el teléfono.

―¿Quieres algo Isabel? ―Su hija al fin abandonó el trance en que se encontraba sumida.

―¿Eh?… ―Antonio Lobo observó a su hija exactamente del mismo modo que lo hacía siempre, con autoridad y completa tranquilidad. Isabel dedujo que aquella mujer no le había contado nada de su inesperado encuentro en la habitación de hotel, cosa que agradecía, pero, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

―¿Para qué has venido a verme?

―Pues… "para preguntarte quién es la mujer con la que te ves últimamente" para…

―Di lo que tengas que decir, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote ―reprochó con brusquedad―. ¿No deberías estar preparando los exámenes de Enero?

―Sí…

―Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?, vete a casa a estudiar.

―Papá, quería…

―Habla de una vez, estoy muy ocupado.

"Sí, viéndote con esa mujer", pensó para sus adentros.

―Quiero hablarte de Lucero ―Su padre le prestó toda su atención―, he sabido que lo vas a vender y no me parece bien. Es mi caballo favorito desde que no era más que un potrillo.

―Así que se trataba de eso… ―Lobo la miró con seriedad― El señor Watson me ofrece una cantidad más que generosa por él.

―Pero no necesitas ese dinero, y yo quiero mucho a Lucero, ¡por favor, no lo vendas!

Isabel había perdido la compostura en cuestión de segundos, aquel caballo era muy importante para ella.

―Tienes que acostumbrarte a estas cosas Isabel, los negocios son negocios, no cabe el sentimentalismo. ―Su hija apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar.

―Está bien. Yo compraré a Lucero, puedes descontar de mi herencia la cantidad que ese hombre te ofrece. ―Lobo sonrió de medio lado.

―Veo que tienes las cosas muy claras. ―Miraba a su hija sin dejar de sonreír.

Una vez más, Isabel había demostrado su arrojo y su gran iniciativa ante una situación complicada para ella. En realidad Lobo no tenía claro vender a Lucero, pero sabía que el rumor llegaría hasta ella y la haría reaccionar. No lo había decepcionado y de paso le había ayudado a tomar una decisión.

―Muy bien, tú ganas.

―¿Me lo venderás a mí?

―No lo vendo, se queda con nosotros. ―El rostro de su hija se iluminó.

―¡Gracias papá! ―Se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo y Lobo le respondió pero con menos efusividad.

―Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, y ahora vete a casa a estudiar, que tienes que seguir sacando sobresalientes.

Antonio Lobo era un padre serio, autoritario y tradicional, pero quería a sus hijas y a veces hasta lo demostraba con gestos como el de ese día, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Isabel, que cada día que pasaba, con sus reacciones y aptitudes ratificaba más y más su decisión de convertirla en heredera de su puesto en la empresa.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde se produjeron cambios en la plantilla de la empresa familiar. Lobo jubiló a su vieja secretaria y ascendió a Elena hasta ese puesto, ante las indignadas miradas de muchas personas, algunas de las cuales aspiraban a él. Elena llevaba unos meses como recepcionista, y, si bien ejercía su trabajo con profesionalidad, no poseía títulos ni referencias que la hicieran merecedora del puesto que iba a ocupar desde entonces.

―Señor Lobo, le agradezco mucho que haya pensando en mí, pero… de verdad, yo no creo que pueda desempeñar este trabajo, yo sólo…

―Tonterías Elena, estás perfectamente capacitada ―le aseguraba Lobo con su mejor sonrisa.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar para él, la guapa pelirroja había llamado su atención, y por eso pidió que la investigaran. Sabía que Elena Valdés, de treinta y tres años, era viuda, que tenía un niño de nueve llamado Miguel y que le costaba llegar a fin de mes. Desde la muerte de su esposa, nunca se había planteado rehacer su vida junto a otra mujer, pero la llegada de Elena lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Y ahora que la iba a tener mucho más cerca todos los días, podría conquistarla. Así que hizo oídos sordos a los venenosos comentarios que empezaron a circular entre los empleados acerca de la rápida ascensión de Elena, y la ayudó a instalarse en su nueva mesa.

―Es usted muy amable, señor Lobo, de verdad. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no decepcionar la confianza que deposita en mí.

―Eso espero, que no me decepciones. ―Lobo curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

Por la noche se había citado con Cristina, pero no tenía especial interés en verla. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, ella se le echó al cuello mimosa.

―¿Qué has estado haciendo? ―Lo besó en la mejilla pero Lobo no la besó a ella.

―Estaba ocupado con un asunto ―respondió secamente.

―Creí que ya no vendrías, te has retrasado más de una hora.

De pronto Lobo se deshizo de los brazos de Cristina y la apartó con desprecio.

―Mira déjalo, ya me he cansado de esto.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó ella incrédula.

―Que no quiero verte más, ya no me interesas lo más mínimo.

―Si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

―Yo nunca bromeo ―Arrojó sobre la cama varios billetes―. Por la hora que me has estado esperando ―Cristina estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar―. Voy a tener mejores cosas que hacer que verme con una puta.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como una bofetada, aún más dolorosa que las que había recibido de él en alguna desafortunada ocasión. Siempre lo había sabido, para Lobo, ella no era más que una puta, por mucho que vistiera ropa de marca y oliera al mejor de los perfumes. Pero no esperaba un final así tan pronto. Sin su gran cliente, tendría que volver a verse con varios hombres si quería mantener su nivel de vida. Apretó los dientes y maldijo para sus adentros, con la mirada clavada en la puerta tras la que Lobo había desaparecido para siempre.

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde y las hermanas Lobo se afanaban en arreglarse. Las tres estaban invitadas a una fiesta que se celebraba en casa de los Saavedra, amigos de su padre. Isabel no tenía ningunas ganas de ir, odiaba ese tipo de eventos sociales y lo que tenía que hacer para asistir a ellos. Almudena todavía ponía peor cara, pero no las miraba. Nieves parecía no caber en sí misma de gozo y Rosa las miraba con aire soñador.

―Ojalá pudiera ir yo también a esa fiesta ―se quejó.

―Si pudiera, te cambiaría el sitio ―confesó Isabel haciéndola sonreír. Lidia se la llevó de la habitación.

Siempre se sentía ridícula con un vestido de noche y maquillaje en la cara. Y por eso siempre utilizaba la combinación más discreta posible.

―No sé porqué te quejas, es una fiesta de gente rica, servirán comida y bebida exquisitas y habrá buena música… incluso puede que hasta conozcas allí a tu futuro marido ―exclamó Nieves.

"Lo dudo mucho", pensó Isabel. De pronto, Almudena habló.

―No sabéis para que vamos a esa fiesta ¿verdad? ―Sus ojos estaban brillantes e Isabel supo al instante que había llorado.

―Almudena… ¿has estado llorando?

―Papá ha hablado conmigo hace un rato. Tiene mucho interés en presentarme al hijo de los Saavedra.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Isabel ingenuamente.

―Dice que sería un estupendo marido para mí… y para la empresa, por supuesto. Su padre posee uno de los estudios de ingeniería más importantes del país, y al parecer la unión sería muy beneficiosa para todos. Estoy segura de que le gustaría casarme con él.

―¿Crees que papá quieres propiciar ese matrimonio? ―se indignó Isabel.

―¿Acaso lo dudas Isabel? ―exclamó Almudena con resentimiento―. Estoy harta de que papá disponga de nuestras vidas como si le pertenecieran.

Almudena tenía razón. Lobo dirigía sus vidas cuanto podía y si no le plantaban cara, acabaría eligiéndoles hasta marido.

―Bueno… a lo mejor cuando lo conozcas te gusta ―sugirió Nieves.

Almudena sabía que eso podría haber pasado una semana atrás, pero no ahora, no después de haber conocido a César. Quería salir corriendo de allí y que él la estrechara entre sus brazos.

―No te preocupes, vas con nosotras, si es un idiota o un pesado no te dejaremos sola ¿verdad? ―Nieves asintió― Y si no te gusta, hablaremos con papá, no puede planificar nuestro futuro sin contar con nuestra opinión.

Isabel había conseguido levantarle el ánimo a su hermana mayor. Terminaron de arreglarse y se presentaron en la entrada de la villa, allí las esperaban Aníbal y su padre.

―Aníbal vendrá con nosotros ―anunció Lobo antes de abrir la puerta del coche para instar a sus hijas a entrar.

―Ahora entiendo que te hayas puesto tan guapo ―dijo Nieves al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Aníbal prefirió ignorar su gesto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

* * *

Nieves fue la última en bajar, y remoloneó hasta que Aníbal llegó a donde ella estaba, después de darle las llaves al chico que se encargaba de aparcar los coches. Su padre y sus hermanas se habían adelantado.

―Oye, lo que he dicho antes iba en serio… ―Acariciaba las solapas de su chaqueta con los dedos y lo miraba de manera provocadora― Estás muy guapo esta noche, te sienta bien el smoking.

―Gracias Nieves… tú estás… preciosa.

―¿De verdad? ―Deslizó un dedo sobre el hueso de su mandíbula.

―Desde luego…

―Entonces ¿crees que puedo seducir a algún millonario esta noche? ―preguntó de repente, alejándose de él. Había vuelto a caer en su trampa, pero buscó venganza.

―Si bebes tanto como la otra noche sólo harás el ridículo. ―Nieves volvió sobre sus pasos.

―Tranquilo, contigo de niñera no beberé más de la cuenta. Para eso estás aquí ―Le besó la mejilla―, y para nada más.

Nieves parecía disfrutar recordándole que no era más que un empleado de su padre, el chófer y guardaespaldas de ella y sus hermanas y nada más, nunca sería nada más. Aníbal apretó los puños mientras la veía alejarse, entonces tomó aire y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa.

Félix Saavedra resultó ser un joven encantador de veintisiete años, ingeniero industrial de profesión, como su padre, rubio y de ojos azules, como su madre. Almudena hasta se sintió culpable de querer huir de su compañía durante la velada, pero por muy bien parecido y agradable que fuera, no podía ni hacerle sombra a César y lo que él le provocaba. Así que tomó una decisión, cuando la noche estuviera un poco más avanzanda, se inventaría un dolor de estómago para marcharse a casa, quería acostarse pronto y madrugar, porque había quedado con César en el Retiro al día siguiente.

A Isabel y Nieves, Félix también les pareció un hombre correcto, así que no vieron la necesidad de estar con Almudena todo el tiempo. Nieves se despistó pronto, en busca de hombres ricos e interesantes, según sus propias palabras. Isabel se acercó a Aníbal, no tenía ningunas ganas de alternar con los asistentes a la fiesta.

―¿Qué te parece la noche?

―¿Puedo ser sincero Isabel?

―Sí, por favor ―rogó ella divertida.

―Un coñazo… ―En ese instante sus ojos negros dieron con Nieves, que se reía como una loca de algo que le estaba contando un tipo de unos cuarenta años― Y empeora por momentos. ―Su tono de voz estaba teñido de celos.

Isabel también vio a Nieves flirtear con aquel hombre, y con algunos más. Le dolía ver sufrir a su mejor amigo, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?, Nieves parecía no fijarse en él más que para hacerlo rabiar. Se cogió de su brazo e intercambiaron unas miradas. Aníbal sabía que Isabel conocía sus sentimientos, aunque nunca habían hablado de ello, le daba vergüenza, pero agradecía mucho su apoyo silencioso.

Lobo y el señor Saavedra se retiraron pronto para hablar en un despacho. Mientras tanto, Félix se dedicó a enseñarle a Almudena las zonas más representativas de su casa y los jardines. Ella miraba de cuando en cuando su reloj, sin olvidar su plan de escape. Nieves bailaba con unos y con otros, parecía ser la única que se divertía. Aníbal caminaba a lo largo de la mesa de canapés, tomaba tragos de su copa y seguía a Nieves con la mirada. Isabel se había situado en una esquina del amplio salón, aburrida y con ganas de irse a dormir. Un chico se había acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar, pero lo había rechazado con cortesía.

Y entonces sucedió lo impensable. Al principio pensó que su mente perversa se reía de ella, pero después, cuando fijó mejor sus ojos azules en el fondo de la estancia, comprobó horrorizada que era real. La mujer del hotel estaba en aquel mismo salón, ¡pero cogida del brazo de otro hombre! Isabel boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, intentando asimilar lo que tenía delante. Intintivamente se volvió buscando a su padre, y respiró aliviada al comprobar que había abandonado la estancia. ¿Qué pensaría si la veía con otro?, ¿y cómo se atrevía ella a engañar a su padre?, ¿es que su descaro y desvergüenza no tenían límites? Abrir la puerta de una habitación de hotel completamente desnuda ya no parecía gran cosa al lado de esto.

―¿Qué te pasa?, te has puesto blanca ―preguntó Aníbal preocupado.

―¿Eh?, nada, es sólo que… creo haber visto a una conocida. Discúlpame.

Isabel sabía que había disimulado mal, pero Aníbal no le prestaría mucha atención, bastante tenía con seguir a Nieves desde la distancia. Caminaba hacia ella con decisión. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de echarle en cara, de…

Entonces ella levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y el tiempo pareció detenerse para la joven Lobo. Su mirada era aún más cautivadora de lo que recordaba. Había decenas de personas a su alrededor, pero Isabel sólo la veía a ella. La mujer mostró un ligero gesto de sorpresa, sin duda, también la había reconocido. Comenzó a dedicarle miradas cargadas de algo que no sabía bien cómo interpretar, ¿tal vez coquetería?, y le sonrió. Parecía que se alegrase de verla, ¿cómo podía ser?, ¿acaso no había visto que su padre también estaba en esa estúpida fiesta?

La hermosa desconocida inclinó un poco la cabeza, parecía hacerle señas, ¿qué pretendía ahora? Isabel retomó sus pasos y la mujer se excusó con su acompañante, un hombre mayor que Lobo, para dirigirse a los baños, pero de vez en cuando se volvía hacia atrás con poco disimulo, para asegurarse de que Isabel la seguía. Por lo menos parecía que le quedaba un poco de sensatez, en los baños de señoras su padre no podría verlas discutir.

Isabel aceleró el paso y esquivó a varias personas sin perderla de vista. Por fn llegó a los baños y entró unos instantes después de ella. Se acercó a las cabinas y se cercioró de que no había nadie más allí, su comportamiento hizo sonreír a la desconocida.

―Estamos solas ¿no? ―pronunció aquella voz de acento andaluz―. Me alegra que me hayas reconocido vestida ―se estaba burlando de ella, otra vez. Pero ahora tenía razones de peso para enfrentarla.

―Déjate de tonterías… ¿qué haces aquí con ese hombre?, ¿cómo te atreves a engañar a mi padre?

―Frena un poco, ¿engañarlo?...

―¡Sí, engañarlo!, ¿o me vas a decir que no tienes nada que ver con ese hombre que te cogía de la cintura? ―Ella se rió.

―No, no voy a decirlo porque mentiría ―admitó divertida.

―¿Te parece divertido? ―reprochó Isabel enfadada.

―No sabes cuánto… ―Su actitud despreocupada no hacía más que aumentar la rabia de Isabel.

―No sé cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí con otro hombre, sabiendo que mi padre asistiría a la fiesta.

―Mira niña ―Su gesto se volvió un poco más serio―, en primer lugar, no tenía ni idea de que tu padre estuviera invitado a esta fiesta, y en segundo… ―Dudó unos instantes, le resultaba tan divertida toda ofendida, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a montar una escena― En segundo, yo no era la novia de tu padre, como tampoco lo soy de ese hombre con el que he venido hoy, ¿entiendes?

Isabel frunció el ceño tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Si no tenía una relación con su padre ni con ese otro hombre… ¿era una prostituta?, ¡¿su padre iba con prostitutas?! Su gesto y su silencio le hicieron ver que lo había entendido.

―Pero… ya no trabajo para tu padre ―anunció repentinamente. De pronto Isabel se sintió mal por haberla importunado sin tregua.

―Vaya, creo que te debo una disculpa…

―Pero si quieres puedes tomar el relevo de tu padre. ―No pudo controlarse. Le divertía tanto provocarla que le salió solo, aunque en absoluto hablaba en serio. Como esperaba, Isabel sí se lo tomó en serio.

―¿Cómo? ―exclamó con cara de indignación.

―¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que le daba a tu padre? Apuesto a que a ti también te gustaría ―decía Cristina con voz incitante.

―¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

―¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me mirabas en el hotel, o cómo me miras ahora?, me comes con los ojos ―Isabel estaba muda. En ese momento sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolso y se la ofreció―. Soy Cristina, puedes encontrarme algunas noches en este local o en este piso pero llamando con antelación.

Isabel recogió la tarjeta y la arrugó apretando el puño.

―O tal vez no tienes el valor suficiente para hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer ―acusó Cristina.

―No te atrevas a hablarme así, no sabes nada de mi vida. ―Isabel se sentía injustamente juzgada.

―Ni tú de la mía… en fin, es mejor que vuelva al salón, mi "novio" ―pronunció burlona―, estará empezando a preocuparse por mí. Si me disculpas.

Cristina inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con aquella sonrisa altanera y abandonó los baños dejando a Isabel hecha un cúmulo de sentimientos. Rabia, resentimiento, atracción, deseo… y todo por una sola mujer cuyo nombre al fin sabía, Cristina. Ella también debía regresar al salón y lo hizo tras unos instantes. Pero sus ojos la traicionaron y encontraron rápidamente a la causante de su desasosiego. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado bien en el vestido que llevaba y lo bien que le sentaba. Era blanco, con un hombro desnudo y le daba un aire clásico muy favorecedor. Llevaba sus cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados y colocados por delante del hombro cubierto.

Isabel se maldijo a sí misma por encontrarla tan hermosa, por desearla… pero también tenía muy claro que Cristina era una mujer insolente y muy engreída, no merecía su consideración. Ni siquiera cuando volvió a mirarla y le sonrió de esa manera antes de abandonar la fiesta con su maduro acompañante.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tras llegar a casa después de la fiesta, Aníbal se retiró el primero y con cara de pocos amigos. Nieves trató de averiguar porqué se mostraba tan arisco, pero él la evitó y desapareció en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

―Cómo se pone ¿verdad? ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Por qué lo importunas Nieves? ―preguntó Isabel.

―Sólo bromeo, pero Aníbal se lo toma todo tan a pecho ―exclamó.

"Quizá sea porque está enamorado de ti", pensó Isabel.

―En fin… ¿entramos a ver a Almudena para preguntarle cómo se encuentra? ―dudó Nieves.

―Mejor déjemosla descansar, seguro que mañana se siente mejor ―replicó Isabel.

Tal como había planeado, Almudena se retiró pronto de la fiesta en casa de los Saavedra, aunque tuvo que permitirle a Félix que la llevase a casa. La excusa de su indisposición repentina había resultado convincente y nadie le impidió marcharse, ni siquiera su padre, satisfecho al ver que el joven Saavedra la acompañaba.

Isabel cerró la puerta tras ella y respiró profundamente. Al fin estaba sola para poder pensar sobre el fortuito encuentro que vivió en la fiesta. Para pensar en Cristina, o mejor, para no hacerlo, no le haría ningún bien. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en quitarse el abrigo y vaciar el bolso sobre la cama. Entre el móvil, la cartera, el paquetito de pañuelos de papel y otras cosas apareció una especie de cartulina pequeña y arrugada. Cuando la desplegó se sorprendió al comprobar que era la tarjeta que Cristina le había dado en la fiesta. ¿En qué momento se la había guardado?, y más importante aún, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

―Menuda arrogante, ¿cómo se atrevió a proponerme algo así?, ¿y cómo se dio cuenta de que a mí…? ―Arrojó la tarjeta maltrecha a la papelera―, fue culpa mía, tendría que haber disimulado más al mirarla, qué tonta soy… ―se lamentó.

Isabel comprendió que ése había sido su error, y que Cristina sólo se había aprovechado de ello. Se avergonzó de sí misma, no podía ser tan obvia cuando se trataba de lo que sentía o deseaba, o de lo contrario, sus hermanas y hasta su padre podrían darse cuenta en el futuro, y entonces tendría problemas de verdad.

* * *

Almudena dejó una nota en la cocina antes de marcharse. Aníbal fue el único que la vio dejar la villa esa mañana, la saludó y se alegró de verla con muy buena cara. Ella dijo que pasear por el Retiro le sentaría muy bien y el joven no lo encontró extraño.

Cuando llegó a los vastos jardines se sentía un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si César no estaba como prometió?, ¿y si le daba plantón y no lo volvía a ver jamás?, ¿y si…? Pero sus elucubraciones mentales terminaron en cuanto sus ojos marrones localizaron al apuesto chico. La esperaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Almudena agitó la mano en alto y César sonrió desde la distancia al reconocerla. Se acercó corriendo y tras dudar unos segundos, la saludó besándola en las mejillas. Ella le devolvió los besos.

―¿Dónde está Odín?

―Hoy lo he dejado en casa, quiero centrarme totalmente en ti.

―Eso es todo un detalle ―replicó Almudena sin dejar de sonreír.

La cita comenzó con un largo paseo antes de sentarse en el césped para comer unos bocadillos que Almudena preparó esa misma mañana.

―¿Has estudiado Bellas Artes? ―preguntó César.

―No… en realidad estudié Arquitectura.

―¡Guau Arquitectura!, esa carrera debe ser difícil ―exclamó.

―Bueno… ―No le apetecía profundizar en el tema.

―Yo trabajo en un taller de coches y motos, me encanta el mundo del motor ―explicó mientras picoteaba de la bolsa de papas―, soñaba con ser piloto de fórmula uno, pero no tuve suerte, nadie me apoyó para hacerlo…

Almudena deseó contarle que ella tampoco había podido vivir su sueño, pero no fue capaz de hablar.

―¿Entonces pintas por hobbie?

―Me ayuda a desestresarme del trabajo ―contestó casi sin pensar.

―¿Tienes trabajo?, eso es genial en los tiempos que corren, yo doy gracias por seguir en el taller. ¿Y qué haces exactamente? ―continuó César sin advertir la ligera incomodidad de chica.

―Pues… trabajo en… en un pequeño despacho de arquitectura. Pero no hago gran cosa, llevar cafés, hacer fotocopias y, sobre todo, dibujar planos y más planos con el ordenador. Sólo soy una subordinada ―mintió.

―Bueno, pero es un comienzo ¿no? ―manifestó él animosamente― Seguro que algún día diseñarás tus propios edificios, ya verás.

―Sí… algún día. ―Almudena fingió una sonrisa.

La ausencia de Odín no les impidió jugar por el césped y correr el uno detrás del otro como un par de adolescentes alborotados. Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más intesidad, y Almudena supo entonces que estaba perdida. Sentía que César le gustaba cada vez más, ¿podía el amor surgir tan rápido entre dos personas? Cuando sentía la mano de César sobre la suya, sus besos o sus abrazos, la única respuesta que cabía en su cabeza era sí. Pero no todo era bonito, el destinatario de sus sentimientos no era precisamente el tipo de hombre que su padre aprobaría. Sin dinero, sin estudios universitarios… un don nadie al lado del perfecto Félix Saavedra.

―Me encanta el Retiro pero me gustaría verte en otro sitio, ¿te apetece quedar conmigo para cenar y ver algo en el cine el próximo fin de semana? ―propuso con entusiasmo.

―Claro, me encantaría, pero todavía no sé si podré, te lo diré a mitad de semana ¿vale?

―De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo me lo dirás si no podemos comunicarnos? ―Ante la mirada confundida de ella, César se explicó― No nos dimos los teléfonos ¿te acuerdas?

―¡Es verdad! ―respondió azorada.

Tras intercambiar los números se despidieron con un largo beso y un abrazo. Almudena estaba decidida a hablar con su padre. No podía seguir ocultando que le gustaba César ni quería verse a escondidas con él, mientras Lobo le azuzaba al hijo de Saavedra.

* * *

Aparcó su coche en el garaje y sacó del maletero la mochila donde había llevado los bocadillos. De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Pensó que era César y se apresuró a sacar su móvil del bolso, pero el gesto le cambió cuando comprobó que no era ningún número de su agenda.

―¿Sí? ―contestó pensando que sería alguien de las oficinas.

―¿Almudena? ―No reconocía la voz masculina que la había llamado por su nombre―, soy Félix.

―¿Félix? ―repitió como una autómata tratando de recordar el momento en que le había dado su número.

―Félix Saavedra, anoche nos conocimos en mi casa.

―Sí, sí, sé quien eres…

―Te llamé a casa pero no estabas y tu padre me dio tu número para que te pudiera localizar.

"Qué amable papá", ironizó en su interior.

Después de preguntarle cómo se encontraba, Félix la invitó a cenar con él en un bonito restaurante el próximo fin de semana, justo cuando tenía pensando quedar con César. Le insistió tanto que se vio forzada a aceptar la cita, pero resuelta a dejarle las cosas claras, que no tenía interés en él más allá de una sana amistad. De repente se sintió estúpida, había sido tan cauta antes de darle su número a César, y su padre no había dudado un segundo para dárselo al ricachón de Félix Saavedra y sin pedirle permiso a ella, ¿para qué?, total ella pintaba muy poco en su propia vida. Ya no se sentía capaz de contarle lo de César.

―¡Hola!, Félix ha llamado hoy preguntando por ti ―la saludó una de sus hermanas.

―Ya lo sé, también me ha llamado al móvil.

―¿Hoy también fuiste al Retiro?, algún día tendrás que contarme qué te da ese parque que vas tanto ―manifestó Isabel.

―Me gusta estar allí, me siento… libre.

Isabel no insistió al ver el rostro compungido de su hermana mayor. Le resultaba evidente que las atenciones del joven Saavedra no la habían emocionado, pero prefirió darle su espacio, ya habría tiempo de hablar con calma, además, ahora no podía desconcentrarse, tenía que preparar los dos últimos exámenes del cuatrimestre.

* * *

Isabel estaba cumpliendo con lo que se había prometido. Pasaba los días estudiando, concentrada en su carrera, y apenas le dedicaba recuerdos a Cristina. El lunes por la tarde, Lobo entró en su habitación y se la encontró repasando uno de los temas.

―¿Cómo van los que quedan? ―preguntó desde la entrada de la habitación. Usó un tono serio pero agradable.

―¡Hola papá!, estoy rematando el examen de mañana. Creo que me saldrá bien.

Antonio Lobo sonrió ligeramente.

―Hasta ahora estás obteniendo muy buenos resultados… ojalá Nieves se pareciera más a ti ―"No sé yo si eso te gustaría papá", pensó Isabel― Y se preocupara de aprobar las asignaturas en lugar de salir todos los fines de semana ―masculló.

―Nieves es así, le cuesta ponerse a estudiar, pero seguro que terminará la carrera.

―Sí, cuando yo ya esté jubilado ―se lamentó. Isabel apenas pudo contener una risa―. En cambio tú terminarás la tuya antes del verano.

La miró con orgullo de padre, Isabel podía leerlo en sus ojos oscuros y sintió un profundo afecto por él.

―Esa es mi intención papá.

―Lo sé, y después de eso harás más cosas… Isabel, podrás llegar donde te propongas, y yo estaré ahí para verlo.

Si no fuera porque su padre jamás mostraba sus sentimientos mediante gestos, habría jurado que se había emocionado un poco. Ella sí se emocionó. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña tonta.

―Gracias… ―Es lo único que logró decir. Lobo ni siquiera se acercó a darle un beso o un abrazo, pero él era así. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y abandonó la habitación.

De pronto una feliz calidez invadió su cuerpo. Estaba segura del amor de su padre. La quería mucho y se sentía orgulloso de ella por sus buenos resultados académicos. ¿Y si después de todo se había pasado la vida temiendo algo que no iba a pasar?, ¿y si su padre no la rechazaba por ser como era? Se sintió dichosa y la idea de hablar con Lobo sobre lo que sentía hacia las mujeres cobró fuerza en su interior. Necesitaba liberarse de su pequeño secreto, ser ella misma con sus seres queridos. Sus hermanas no le preocupaban mucho, y su padre… ahora tampoco. Decidida a ello en cuanto terminara el último examen, retomó el estudio.

* * *

El viernes al mediodía, Isabel llegó a casa para comer con una amplia sonrisa. Esa misma mañana había hecho el último examen y le había salido muy bien, estaba ansiosa por contárselo a su padre y no tardaría en hacerlo, pues Lidia le había confirmado que Lobo comería con ellas ese día.

―Qué contenta te veo Isabel ―afirmó Rosa.

―Sí, se acabaron los exámanes, tengo que celebrarlo ―replicó.

―Pues Nieves no está tan animada ―se burló. Nieves le hizo una mueca. Como siempre, apenas había aprobado la mitad de las asignaturas del cuatrimestre.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Lobo y Almudena aparecieron por la puerta del comedor.

―Lidia, sirve la comida. Voy a lavarme las manos y la cara ―anunció con una mueca de repulsión.

―¿Qué le pasa a papá?, parece molesto ―preguntó Isabel preocupada.

―Lo está ―admitió Almudena―, venimos de pasar toda la mañana en el barrio de Chueca, porque estamos rehabilitando un viejo edificio allí.

―¿Y? ―cuestionó Nieves con despreocupación. Isabel se había quedado paralizada nada más escuchar la palabra "Chueca".

―¿Chueca no es el barrio gay de Madrid? ―dijo Rosa sin pudor alguno. Isabel la miró con ojos como platos.

―Eso ya lo sabía ―aseguró Nieves fastidiada―, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que papá esté tan molesto?

―Tiene mucho que ver Nieves ―sonó la atronadora voz de Lobo desde la puerta―, porque durante toda la santa mañana he tenido que aguantar la visión de innumerables parejas de maricones y tortilleras cogiditos de la mano ―Isabel se hacía más y más pequeña en su silla―, algunos además se besaban en la boca en plena calle, joder. Qué imagen más repugnante, y a la vista de todo el mundo, incluso de los niños.

―Papá, ya te hemos entendido, vamos a comer que se enfriará ―Almudena no estaba demasiado interesada en el tema y prefería que su padre no se ofuscase, todavía tenía que trabajar con él por la tarde.

―Y por si fuera poco, el dueño del edificio, a quien he tenido hoy el gusto de conocer, es otro maricón, ¡si hasta me ha querido saludar con besos el muy…! ―clamó al tiempo que tomaba asiento a la mesa.

―Porque así es como saludan, ¿qué tiene de malo? ―preguntó Rosa con naturalidad.

―Eres muy joven todavía, no entiendes toda la mierda que llevan consigo esas gentes.

El viejo prejuicio de que la homosexualidad lleva implícita la promiscuidad y un comportamiento irresponsable en el sexo. Isabel se derrumbaba poco a poco por dentro, sin que nadie de aquella mesa lo percibiera, salvo Rosa, que le dedicó a su hermana algunas miradas discretas que ni siquiera ella apreció.

―Pues yo no entiendo a las lesbianas ―dijo de repente Nieves. Todos la miraron―, a los gays aún, pero a ellas no porque… los hombres son tan… tan varoniles, tan fuertes, tan atractivos… ¿cómo puede una mujer no fijarse en los hombres?, no me cabe en la cabeza.

―La mujer es para el hombre y el hombre para la mujer, así debe ser. En fin, siempre hay degenerados en el mundo. Comamos ―ordenó Lobo con autoridad.

Isabel no abrió la boca en toda la comida. De hecho, apenas levantaba la vista del plato. Un intenso remolino de emociones se agolpaba en su interior y no la dejaba tragar la sopa.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? ―se lamentaba con pesar―, ¿cómo pude pensar que mi padre me aceptaría como soy?"

Almudena no se había pronunciado al respecto, y Rosa la había sorprendido gratamente con una actitud de lo más tolerante, pero Nieves no lo podía entender y su padre… él directamente lo condenaba sin piedad. ¿Es que nunca podría sincerarse con su propia familia?, ¿nunca podría enamorarse de una mujer y presentarla como su pareja?

Afortunadamente, no tenía nada que hacer por la tarde, así que pudo encerrarse en su habitación. Rosa quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba al ver que había pasado de la alegría al desánimo en cuestión de un rato, pero Isabel se excusó con que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco.

No durmió, tampoco descansó. Sólo lloró amargamente sobre la cama todo lo que se había contenido a la mesa, pero tratando de hacerlo en silencio, para que nadie la escuchase desde el pasillo. Se sentía tan desdichada, tan dolida, tan infeliz… Estaba harta de fingir, y cuando por fin había reunido valor para hablar con él, había descubierto que jamás la aceptaría. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida?, ¿renunciaría a tener una pareja para no sentir el doloroso rechazo de su padre?, ¿o intentaría ser una hija normal para él?

Isabel siempre había sido arrojada e impetuosa, pero contando con el apoyo y respaldo de su padre. Siempre lo había tenido de su parte, y eso le había dado mucha fuerza. Además lo quería, era su padre, aunque fuese incapaz de aceptar una parte de ella. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin su respeto y su apoyo? Toda su vida se tambaleaba.

De pronto sus ojos empañados de lágrimas dieron con la papelera de su escritorio. La imagen de Cristina en la fiesta cruzó su mente y un impulso irracional la hizo incorporarse y meter la mano entre los papeles rotos y arrugados, buscando algo con desesperación. Tuvo suerte, y sus dedos dieron con la pequeña tarjeta que la morena le había dado una semana atrás.

La miró y su llanto aumentó. Cristina no merecía la pena, pero tampoco podría estar con ninguna otra mujer si quería seguir siendo una Lobo y encargarse algún día de las tierras de su familia, que era su mayor sueño desde niña. Ojalá pudiera ser como Nieves y encontrar atractivos a los hombres. A veces había que probar las cosas para saber si te gustaban. Quizá si lo probaba le llegaría a gustar. A lo mejor era culpa suya el ser diferente, por haberse empeñado en no probar lo que a tantas mujeres heterosexuales les volvía locas. Y seguro que en el local donde trabajaba Cristina, habría decenas de hombres deseosos de dárselo a probar, especialmente si no les cobrabra por ello.

Cenó antes que sus hermanas, sola, en la cocina. Se duchó y se puso unos vaqueros y el jersey más ceñido que tenía. Dudó con el peinado, y al final optó por llevar sus cabellos castaños sueltos, salvo por unas pocas hebras que se recogió hacia atrás. Buscó a Lidia y le anunció que salía. Su tata se extrañó, porque casi nunca salía por las noches y si lo hacía era con sus hermanas.

―¿Aviso a Aníbal para que te acerque?

―No tata, iré en mi coche. Creo que no volveré muy tarde.

Poseída por un impulso desconocido le dio al contacto del vehículo y abandonó la villa familiar para dirigirse al centro de Madrid, en concreto, a la dirección que figuraba en la tarjeta de Cristina.

* * *

Cuando tuvo localizado el local, buscó un parking nocturno por la zona y dejó el coche. Llegó hasta la puerta del local, cerca del paseo de la Castellana, echó un vistazo rápido a la tarjeta y alzó la vista para leer el mismo nombre en el cartel luminoso: "Domus Florum". Antes de salir de casa había buscado su significado, pues ya no recordaba el latín que aprendió en el colegio. "La Casa de las Flores" le pareció un nombre demasiado inocente para un prostíbulo, pero poco le importaba lo que pusiera en aquel rótulo.

Cuando intentó entrar, un hombre de elevada estatura y espaldas anchas la detuvo con cortesía, y le pidió que abonase el importe de la entrada. Fue la primera sorpresa, se pagaba ya sólo por entrar allí, y no poco, el tipo le exigió cincuenta euros. En cuanto pudo adentrarse en aquel lugar, supo porqué había pagado para hacerlo. Había poca luz y la música inundaba el ambiente, como en cualquier local de fiesta nocturna, pero la decoración y el mobiliario eran otro cantar. Se respiraba elegancia y clase en cada rincón. Incluso los clientes iban en su mayoría trajeados. Hacia un extremo de la sala había un pequeño escenario con varias barras metálicas, donde una chica rubia de cuerpo espectacular demostraba su agilidad y sensualidad mientras se quitaba la ropa al ritmo de la incitante melodía.

Isabel ocupó una pequeña mesa y al momento apareció una chica ligera de ropa preguntándole qué le apetecía beber. Estaba claro que allí poco importaba si el cliente era hombre o mujer, mientras pagase la entrada y las consumiciones. Pidió un combinado de vodka que se bebió con rapidez mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre la hermosa rubia y el resto de las mesas. Había hombres acompañados por chicas que vestían tan elegantemente como ellos, y otros que sólo bebían, contemplando a la bailarina. Los había en grupo y otros que estaban solos.

"¿Tú también bailas desnuda? ―se preguntó internamente sobre Cristina― A lo mejor no estás aquí hoy…"

Después de la primera copa llegaron una segunda y una tercera, no eran baratas, pero Isabel necesitaba algo que le diese valor, aunque fuese artificial. Cuando notó que dos hombres que estaban sentados juntos la miraban, les sonrió y éstos se acercaron a ella.

Cristina entró en la sala desde la zona de la barra, saludó a la camarera y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Lucía un vestido negro de corte sexy, medias oscuras y zapatos de tacón alto. Sacó un cigarrillo de su pequeño bolso y se lo llevó a la boca. Expulsó el humo con gesto seductor y empezó a lanzar tentadoras miradas a los hombres que no estaban acompañados por chicas, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos la desease lo suficiente como para requerir sus servicios. Sin Lobo, no podía dormirse en los laureles.

Su mirada felina recorrió toda la sala y cuando llegó a las últimas mesas del fondo casi pegó un respingo en su asiento. O se había emborrachado con el refresco bitter que le había servido la camarera, o era cierto que la hija de Lobo estaba allí mismo, acompañada por dos tipos a los que sonreía con torpeza. ¿Había ido hasta allí para buscarla? Sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella, pero se contuvo, al fin y al cabo, nadie le había dicho que la buscasen.

"Seguro que te da vergüenza preguntar por mí, pero ¿para qué ibas a venir si no?, reflexionó Cristina― Veamos lo que haces… ―se dijo a sí misma divertida."

Un hombre ocupó el asiento vacío junto a ella y la invitó a una copa y no tardó mucho en empezar a coquetear con intención de contratarla para subir a los reservados del segundo piso. Cristina seguía su patético juego de seducción, pero sin perder de vista a Isabel.

―¿Tengo pinta de trabajar aquí? ―preguntó Isabel ya muy borracha, pues los tipos la habían invitado a varias copas más.

―Tienes pinta de buscar compañía. ―Isabel miró al hombre y le sonrió un poco aturdida..

―Sí… ¿por qué no?, esto es lo que… debería desear ¿no? ―murmuraba― Nieves estaría… encantada con dos tíos para ella sola.

―Está totalmente borracha y parece que tiene ganas, ¿por qué no nos vamos con ella a un hotel? ―susurró uno de los hombres.

―Buena idea, esta noche el polvo nos sale gratis ―replicó su amigo triunfante.

Lejos de allí, Antonio Lobo se paseaba un poco ansioso por su biblioteca. Lidia le había contado que Isabel había salido sola sin dar muchas explicaciones, y ya eran las dos de la mañana y todavía no sabían nada de ella. Extrañado por este comportamiento, Lobo mandó a Aníbal a buscarla. El pobre muchacho se desesperaba más a cada minuto que pasaba, pues Isabel no contestaba a sus llamadas y no conseguía localizarla por las calles de Madrid ni en los locales donde solía llevar a las tres hermanas.

―Joder Isabel ¿dónde estás?... no vuelvo a la villa hasta que te encuentre ―prometió.

―¿Te vienes con nosotros preciosa? ―sugirió uno de los tipos. Ella asintió y se puso en pie con dificultad. El otro tipo la cogió de la cintura para mantenerla erguida y aprovechó la situación para palparle un pecho. Isabel se sintió mareada y asqueada por igual.

―Venga, que nos vamos a divertir mucho los tres ―animaba el otro tocándole los labios con poca delicadeza.

―Espera… no… ―Y entonces comprendió que no era eso lo que quería hacer ni en aquel momento ni nunca. No deseaba que ningún hombre le pusiera las manos encima, que la besara, y que la… aquella imagen la hizo revolverse contra ellos, pero su estado de embriaguez le había robado las fuerzas. Había jugado con fuego y se iba a quemar, ¿es que aquel maldito viernes iba a ser el peor de su vida?, ¿nadie la iba a ayudar? Pensó en sus hermanas, en Aníbal, incluso en su padre… pero la realidad era que estaba sola y aquellos hombres la arrastraban fuera del local sin piedad. Nunca debió ir allí, lo iba a lamentar por el resto de su vida.

―Discúlpame, esta noche no puedo, pero… si vienes mañana, te haré un precio especial… ―Le acarició juguetona la barbilla poblada de barba con el dedo índice― ¿Quieres?

―Claro que sí guapa. ―Al hombre le faltó tiempo para aceptar su propuesta.

Cristina lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó de la barra. Sabía que no tardaría ni cinco minutos en pretendar a otra de las chicas que allí trabajaban, pero confiaba en que al día siguiente la buscaría, y con un poco de suerte, la buscaría muchos días más. Acababa de arriesgarse a perder un buen cliente por una niñata reprimida que había decidido hacer el idiota precisamente en su lugar de trabajo. ¿Por qué?, simplemente, no le gustaba lo que veía y en medio de aquella atmósfera de luces parpadeantes, música, alcohol y erotismo, sólo ella parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con la joven Lobo. Se compadeció de ella y no pudo mirar a otro lado.

―¡Aquí estabas!, ya podía yo buscarte ―Tanto Isabel como sus acompañantes le prestaron atención a la mujer que acababa de interrumpirlos―. Perdonad chicos, es amiga mía y tiene muy mal beber, espero que no os haya incordiado mucho.

Isabel hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar su mirada, y reconoció en seguida a la mujer que aseguraba ser su amiga.

―¿Amiga tuya? ―preguntó uno con el ceño fruncido. Cristina supo que desconfiaba de sus palabras y cambió de argumentos de inmediato. Lo último que le convenía era organizar una trifulca en el local de Rosario y que no la dejase trabajar allí nunca más.

―Bueno, en realidad ―Se acercó un poco más a ellos, como buscando intimidad para desvelar algún secreto―, es mi clienta… pero le da vergüenza que se sepa.

―Joder, ¿bollera? ―Cristina se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa―, pues parecía con ganas de probar otra cosa.

―Quizá otra noche que no se haya citado conmigo ―Les guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreír. Después se acercó a Isabel y la cogió de un brazo para tirar de ella y alejarla de los hombres. Los dos tipos empezaron a refunfuñar y Cristina remató la jugada para no dejar cabos sueltos―. Pero aquí hay muchas chicas guapas esperando atención, no os iréis a quedar ahí parados ¿verdad?

―Suerte que he traído dinero en abundancia, podemos conseguirnos otra compañía para esta noche. ―Su amigo estuvo de acuerdo y se acercaron a dos chicas que estaban libres.

Cristina los oyó reírse unos segundos, pero a los pocos pasos, la música se convirtió en el único sonido que la rodeaba. Caminaba tan rápido como la ebria Lobo se lo permitía.

Isabel se dejaba llevar, todavía estupefacta por el último giro de los acontecimientos. Cuando llegaron hasta el acceso a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, Cristina le hizo un gesto a Inés, que sentada en la barra, descansaba entre dos de sus actuaciones. Su amiga no tardó en acercarse.

―¿A dónde vas con esa chica?

―Arriba, ha bebido más de la cuenta y necesita despejarse. Por favor, si Lola pregunta por mí, dile que estoy con un cliente ¿vale?

―Pero ¿quién es?

―Una conocida… ―No tenía tiempo ni ganas para más explicaciones― ¿Le dirás eso a Lola si te pregunta por mí?

―Tranquila, se lo diré. Pero procura que no te vea bajando con ella, salid después por la puerta de atrás.

―Gracias Inés, te debo una.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cristina llevaba a Isabel sujeta de la cintura y de un brazo, pero la joven Lobo desconfiaba de sus intenciones.

"¿Estoy salvada? —se preguntaba en medio del caos que el alcohol había sembrado en su cabeza—, ¿a dónde me lleva y para qué?"

Isabel caminaba torpemente arrastrando los pies y era Cristina la que cargaba con casi todo su peso. Tenía la mente embotada y los sentidos atrofiados, pero todavía podía sentir el cuerpo cálido de Cristina pegado al suyo, y el perfume que le llegaba de su ropa ¿y de su piel? Sintió un ligero ahogo y optó por cerrar los ojos, así evitaría mirar más de la cuenta hacia el escote de la mujer, que le venía justo a la altura de los ojos.

No fue consciente de en qué momento se terminó aquel paseo surrealista. De pronto se encontraba en una habitación de luces tenues y mobiliario escaso. Apenas pudo echar una ojeada rápida por aquel espacio. Una angustia repentina la azotó y las arcadas le indicaron lo que venía después. Su acompañante también se dio cuenta y la ayudó a entrar en el baño y llegar hasta el inodoro. Isabel empezó a devolver y Cristina retrocedió hasta el hueco de la puerta para darle espacio.

―¿Estás más despejada ahora? ―Isabel la escuchaba en silencio, mientras se incorporaba lentamente y buscaba el lavabo para rentarse la boca y la cara― No sueles beber tanto ¿no? ¿Qué has tomado?, ¿Ron, whisky, vodka…?

Isabel seguía callada, apoyando las manos en el borde del lavabo y con la cabeza gacha. De pronto, el parloteo de Cristina se vio interrumpido por una pregunta que Isabel lanzó al aire con tono agresivo.

―¿Por qué… me has traído aquí? ―La sonrisa desenfadada de Cristina desapareció.

―¿Por qué? ―repitió Cristina con incredulidad― Creo que es bastante obvio.

―Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco ―afirmó la joven Lobo sin mirarla.

―Vaya, entonces malinterpreté la situación, quizá tendría que haberte dejado salir de aquí con ellos.

Resopló y dio la vuelta sobre sus tacones para adentrarse en la habitación.

―No malinterpretaste la situación… ―confesó Isabel en voz baja— Yo… no quería estar con ellos. —Cristina la escuchó y volvió sobre sus pasos.

―Entonces ¿a qué ha venido lo de hace un momento? ―le reprochó.

―Lo siento… no he tenido un buen día —declaró con voz tenue.

Isabel alzó la mirada, pero su rostro lucía demacrado por la borrachera y algo más que poco tenía que ver con su estado físico. Cristina sintió compasión por ella y la ayudó a caminar hasta la cama.

―Anda ven, siéntate en la cama y respira con calma ―Cuando Isabel estuvo recostada sobre la cama, Cristina se dirigió al mueble del minibar―, tiene que haber agua por aquí.

Isabel la contemplaba cautivada, y le importaba poco si era real o efecto del alcohol que casi pudiera distinguir un aura brillante y desenfocada rodeando a la andaluza. Sólo unos días atrás se había burlado de ella, y más de una vez, pero esa noche la había sacado de una situación muy comprometida y la estaba tratando con amabilidad. ¿Dónde estaban su arrogancia y su descaro?, ¿de verdad era la misma mujer del hotel y de la fiesta? Si no lo era, prefería quedarse con esta nueva Cristina. La morena se acercó a la cama y le ofreció un vaso lleno de agua.

―Ten… ―Isabel lo cogió y se lo llevó a la boca a cámara lenta, sin dejar de mirarla― Me miras como si no me hubieras visto nunca.

"Así es como me siento", afirmó Isabel en su interior.

Cristina se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Apoyó las manos sobre el colchón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiendo ligeramente su melena negra como el azabache. Entonces inclinó la cabeza para mirarla.

―¿Puedo saber qué hacías aquí esta noche? —preguntó.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―replicó Isabel con seriedad. Le estaba muy agradecida, pero no lo suficiente como para contarle todas sus miserias existenciales.

―De acuerdo, supongo que no es asunto mío…

―No vine… por lo que me ofreciste en la fiesta, si preguntas por eso —aseguró.

"Claro que no —ironizó Cristina en su interior—, entraste aquí porque te venía de paso."

No se atrevió a rebatir su respuesta, no tenía ganas de discutir, así que miró hacia la pared y durante un par de minutos, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la atmósfera. Ninguna sabía qué decir. Cristina se entretenía con su iPhone. Isabel paseaba la mirada por toda la habitación, consciente por primera vez de dónde estaba y las palabras se le escaparon de la boca.

―¿Aquí… traéis a vuestros clientes? ―Cristina la miró, guardó el móvil en el bolso y sonrió.

―Sí, a veces sí. ¿Te interesa saber lo que hacemos aquí? ―preguntó divertida. Isabel se sintió tonta.

―Era sólo curiosidad… —dijo apartando la mirada.

―Lo cierto es que supuestamente estoy aquí con un cliente. A la dueña del local no le gusta que se ocupen las habitaciones si no es para… trabajar. —Isabel volvió a mirarla y se encontró con esa sonrisa que inexplicablemente la desarmaba.

―Entonces… es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes… ―Isabel trató de incorporarse, pero poner los pies en el suelo y que la cabeza le diera vueltas sin parar fue todo uno. Su sentido del equilibrio se había ido de vacaciones y fue Cristina la que evitó que se cayera de bruces. La ayudó a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Supongo que esto significa que no quieres ser mi clienta esta noche —Isabel se sintió molesta y decepcionada. Ahí estaba otra vez la mujer vanidosa y descarada, pero fue por poco tiempo—, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, tenemos un poco de tiempo todavía, una amiga me cubre. Pero tendrás que pensar en cómo volver a tu casa

—¿Volver… a casa? —repitió Isabel para terminar de asimilar lo que significaban esas palabras. —Cristina sonrió divertida por el estado de la joven Lobo y fijó en ella sus ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

—En... mi coche… —contestó al cabo de unos segundos. Entre la borrachera y tenerla tan cerca, le era imposible sonar desenvuelta y rabiaba por ello.

—Pues es evidente que ahora no estás para conducir.

"¿Se va a ofrecer para llevarme a casa?", pensó Isabel.

―¿Hay alguien de confianza a quien puedas llamar para que venga a recogerte? —preguntó de pronto. Isabel se sintió un poco decepcionada y no hizo nada por ocultarlo, Cristina se dio cuenta de ello.

—En otras circunstancias te llevaría yo misma, tengo mi coche aparcado en la calle, pero… me has cogido en horario laboral —admitió sonriendo—, me metería en un lío si abandono el club.

—Lo entiendo —exclamó complacida.

—Me alegro... entonces, ¿no hay nadie que pueda venir a por ti?

—Sí… Aníbal, tengo su número en mi móvil.

Cristina hizo amago de abandonar la cama para ir a coger el bolso de Isabel, que se encontraba sobre un pequeño sillón de la habitación, pero la Lobo la detuvo.

—Espera —Cristina volvió a sentarse en la cama y le dedicó su atención—, ¿por qué no le contaste a mi padre… que nos vimos… en el hotel de Aranjuez?

―¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú? ―replicó Cristina.

―No quería… ocasionar problemas a nadie —aseguró Isabel.

―Pues ya tenemos algo en común.

Las palabras de Cristina llegaron a su mente en medio de una terrible sensación de somnolencia. Sus ojos azules empezaron a cerrarse, los párpados le pesaban toneladas, el sueño ebrio la estaba venciendo con rapidez.

―Espera, no te duermas todavía… ni siquiera me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Intentó espabilarla con suaves zarandeos. Tras varios intentos, desistió.

—Bueno, tendré que llamarle yo —habló al silencio.

Se acercó al bolso de Isabel y buscó en su interior hasta dar con su móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que había doce llamadas perdidas. En el registro aparecía una vez la palabra papá, dos veces el nombre de Almudena, otras dos el de Nieves y hasta siete el del tal Aníbal. Se preguntó si ese hombre era algún pariente, parecía muy pertinaz.

Cristina aclaró la garganta y pulsó el nombre de Aníbal. Apenas sonaron dos tonos y alguien descolgó al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Isabel?, ¡¿dónde demonios te has metido?, tu padre está hecho una furia!

―¿Eres Aníbal? ―Al escuchar una voz desconocida con acento del sur, Aníbal frunció el ceño y un fogonazo de miedo se disparó en su cabeza.

―¿Quién coño eres?, ¿qué le ha pasado a Isabel? ―exigía con urgencia.

―Tranquilo… —trató de apaciguarlo, un poco sorprendida. No esperaba alterarlo tanto con la llamada.

―¿Qué le has hecho? —inquirió nervioso.

―Isabel está bien, bastante borracha pero bien, si me dejas hablar…

Cristina se presentó como la camarera de un pub del centro y finalmente pudo conversar con Aníbal con cierta normalidad. Después llamó a Inés y se puso de acuerdo con ella para que las ayudase a salir del local sin ser vistas. Cuando colgó a su amiga se dejó caer en el sillón y devolvió su atención a la joven Lobo, que dormitaba en la cama, ajena a todo lo que Cristina estaba haciendo por ella. Pensó que era bastante joven, desde luego más que ella, y que tenía una forma de arreglarse de lo más particular, pues no llevaba maquillaje ni enseñaba nada de carne. Todo lo contrario a ella, y comprendió que eran tan opuestas como el día y la noche… al menos en apariencia.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que Isabel haya salido de fiesta sin nosotras —exclamó Nieves—, es tan… tan poco Isabel —añadió torciendo la boca.

—Bueno, seguro que tiene sus motivos —dijo Almudena con su móvil en la mano—, y de todos modos, Aníbal me acaba de decir que ha dado con ella.

—¿Isabel ha aparecido? —preguntó Rosa desde la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces levantada a las tres de la mañana? —la reprendió Almudena.

—Estoy preocupada por Isabel —confesó mientras se acercaba a ellas. Nieves la abrazó por los hombros y le habló.

—Pues despreocúpate, Aníbal ya la ha encontrado y parece que todo está bien, ¿verdad?

Almudena asintió con una sonrisa y Rosa también sonrió.

—Pero si la tata o papá te descubren aquí a estas horas, la cosa ya no estará tan bien —bromeó Almudena tratando de hacerle cosquillas.

—Te acompaño a tu cuarto —se ofreció Nieves.

—Vale.

Aunque había accedido a obedecer a sus hermanas mayores y volvía a su cama, no iba a dormir, no hasta que Isabel hubiese vuelto a casa. Era la menor de las hermanas, pero también la que mejor la conocía, quizá porque compartían mucho tiempo juntas los fines de semana que Nieves y Almudena salían con sus amigos. Estaba segura de que aquella salida nocturna significaba algo y temía que fuese algo malo.

* * *

Pasaron menos de quince minutos y el móvil de Isabel recibió una llamada perdida. Cristina miró la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Aníbal. La avisaba, tal como había quedado con ella, para que supiera que estaba a punto de llegar a la calle que le había indicado. Ella, a su vez, hizo una perdida a Inés y se acercó a la cama.

―Isabel, despierta… vamos, han venido a buscarte ―Cristina la zarandeaba con suavidad, para no sobresaltarla. Pero Isabel sólo murmuraba palabras ininteligibles y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

En medio de la oscuridad le llegaba una voz agradable con acento andaluz e incluso le había parecido escuchar que la llamaban por su nombre. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido, debía estar soñando.

―Menuda cogorza llevas encima… vamos, tienes que levantarte, yo sola no puedo contigo, venga Isabel. ―Lo intentó de nuevo, sacudiéndola con más energía y por fin, la joven Lobo entreabrió sus grandes ojos azules, ansiosa por comprobar si su mente la había engañado. Cuando se encontró con la bella Cristina inclinada sobre ella, supo que no.

―¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre? ―logró preguntar a pesar del sopor alcohólico que la embargaba y de la cercanía de la morena.

―Así que me has oído ―dijo Cristina echándose hacia atrás―, tu amigo Aníbal me llamó así en cuanto me cogió tu teléfono.

―¿Lo has llamado?

―Sí, mientras dormías.

—¿Qué hora es?... ¿cuánto llevo durmiendo? —Isabel se removía en la cama, intentando levantarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, se llevó la mano a la frente con gesto de sufrimiento.

—Tranquila, sólo ha pasado media hora —manifestó Cristina mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el borde de la cama—, ese Aníbal se preocupa mucho por ti ―afirmó con curiosidad y ganas de saber más. Isabel sonrió ligeramente.

―Aníbal es… mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo ―confesó con cierto aura de tristeza. En ese preciso instante, Cristina la vio aún más vulnerable que cuando aquellos hombres la estaban molestando y sintió el absurdo deseo de consolarla. Su mano se movió unos centímetros en dirección al brazo de Isabel, pero entonces alguien tocó a la puerta. Cristina se irguió como un palo, Isabel seguía con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de levantarla.

—¿Sí? —preguntó un poco inquieta.

—Soy yo —sonó la voz de Inés y el gesto de Cristina se relajó.

—Pasa.

—Aquí tienes tu abrigo —dijo Inés dejándolo en el sillón. Después miró a Isabel y se acercó a su amiga para hablarle al oído—. Menudo pedal lleva ¿no?

—Ha bebido demasiado… ¿cómo están las cosas?, ¿podemos salir ahora?

—Sí, Lola está abajo distraída, hablando con un viejo cliente.

—Estupendo —replicó Cristina mientras se ponía el abrigo, que además de protegerla del frío del invierno, ocultaría su bonito y sospechoso vestido de noche. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Isabel, Inés la cogió del brazo.

—Ya me contarás quién es. Muchas molestias te estás tomando por una mera conocida ¿no? —dijo por lo bajo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mira que eres cotilla.

—Es que nunca me cuentas nada —se quejó cómicamente—, os dejo que en unos minutos tengo el último baile de la noche.

Cristina le dio las gracias, la despidió con una sonrisa y se acercó a Isabel.

—No hagamos esperar a tu amigo Aníbal.

Aunque Cristina la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a dar unos pasos, sus piernas estaban muy torpes y no tardó en tropezar y perder el equilibrio. Por instinto, se aferró a ella, evitando así la caída.

—Lo… siento… —manifestó arrastrando las palabras.

Cristina se rió y la cogió de los brazos con firmeza para ayudarla a erguirse. Isabel se acaloró. Aunque apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos y no distinguía bien todas las palabras de su acompañante, escuchar su voz, sentir sus manos y oler su cautivador perfume la tenían completamente sumida en una especie de fantasía subyugante y por un momento deseó no volver a estar sobria nunca más.

Con la ayuda de Cristina, Isabel pudo caminar hasta el exterior del local, donde Aníbal las esperaba fumando. En cuanto el joven las vio, arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y corrió hasta ellas.

—Isabel, ¿estás bien? —exclamó preocupado, ignorando completamente a Cristina.

—Sí… estoy... estoy bien… —Aníbal le cogió la cara para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Menudo susto nos has dado a todos, ¿a qué ha venido esto?

—Bueno, yo voy a volver dentro —anunció Cristina. Por fin, Aníbal la miró y ella creyó reconocerlo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla.

—No hay de qué.

"Es el chófer de Lobo, estoy segura, lo vi algunas veces. Pero él no me ha reconocido, supongo que por la tensión de la noche", pensó para sus adentros.

—Vamos Isabel, vamos a casa.

Isabel sintió una ausencia cuando Cristina liberó su brazo y Aníbal se hizo cargo de ella para guiarla hasta el coche. De pronto la ensoñación que la dominaba se había vuelto gris, anodina, carente de emociones. Trató de levantar la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada, pero cuando logró hacerlo, ella ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Antonio Lobo recibió a Isabel y Aníbal en el vestíbulo de la casa. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y su rostro mostraba cansancio y un aire severo. No solía esperar levantado a sus hijas cuando éstas salían por la noche, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Aníbal las acompañase y que casi siempre salieran juntas. Lo que había hecho Isabel era algo insólito, especialmente tratándose de ella y su padre hizo una excepción esperándola para ver con sus propios ojos en qué estado regresaba a casa.

Cuando Isabel cruzó el umbral de la puerta, ayudada por Aníbal, sin apenas poder alzar el rostro, su padre tomó aire con fuerza antes de hablar.

—¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?, ¿por qué no has contestado a nuestras llamadas?

Almudena y Nieves contemplaban la escena en silencio, junto a Lidia. Rosa lo hacía escondida en las sombras, entre los barrotes de la escalera principal.

Isabel hablaba con dificultad y su mente tampoco trabajaba correctamente. Aníbal sabía más que cualquiera de los presentes, pero prefirió callar para no perjudicar a su mejor amiga. Harto de ver cómo su hija era incapaz de decir cuatro palabras seguidas con sentido, Lobo se encaró a su empleado.

—¿Dónde la has recogido? —Aníbal tragó saliva.

—En… un pub del centro. —Almudena y Nieves leyeron la preocupación en su cara.

—¿En qué pub? —pronunció con desprecio—, ¿estaba con alguien?

Fue Nieves quien, inesperadamente, salvó la situación.

—Papá… Isabel estaba con una amiga de su clase —Todos la miraron, incluso Isabel—, Almudena y yo lo sabíamos porque nos lo dijo con el móvil, pero nos pidió que calláramos hasta que llegase a casa, por si se le pasaba la borrachera. No quería que la vieras así.

—¿Y qué demonios hacía bebiendo hasta las tantas con una amiga de la universidad? —preguntó exasperado. Nieves continuó su historia.

—Es que… su amiga ha perdido a un familiar muy querido y necesitaba desahogarse con Isabel, quedaron en ese pub y ya sabes, beber para olvidar —Conforme iba hablando, se lo iba creyendo más, hasta que las mentiras sonaron realmente verídicas—. Isabel nos dijo que su amiga estaba bebiendo mucho y que le sabía mal que bebiera sola, y como no está acostumbrada, pues le sentó mal, eso es todo.

Lobo estrechó los ojos mirando a una aliviada Isabel.

―Cuando una persona se emborracha se convierte en una marioneta patética. No quiero verte así nunca más Isabel, que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿está claro?

―Sí… sí papá… lo siento —consiguió responder.

—Ahora vete a la cama a dormir la mona, menos mal que mañana es sábado.

—Ven Isabel. —Lidia la cogió de un brazo y la condujo hacia la escalera.

Rosa se apresuró en volver a su habitación, consciente de que Nieves había mentido a su padre y de que las razones de su hermana para salir sola y emborracharse seguían siendo un misterio.

—Mañana tienes una cita con Félix Saavedra ¿no? —cuestionó Lobo a su hija mayor.

—Sí papá, he quedado con él para comer —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, me alegra que hagáis buenas migas. Buenas noches, me retiro a mis habitaciones.

—Yo también me voy a la cama, no quiero parecer una zombie mañana —manifestó Almudena mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera—, has estado rápida con papá, cada día te veo más abogada —susurró.

—Gracias hermanita, buenas noches.

Nieves y Aníbal siguieron a Almudena con la mirada hasta que desapareció, se habían quedado solos.

―Eso que has contado es mentira, pero gracias por echarle una mano. ―Nieves sonrió.

―Sé hacer algo más que arreglarme para salir de fiesta.

―No lo dudo.

―¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo Aníbal? ―Él creyó que buscaba provocarlo y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

―Buenas noches Nieves. ―Pero la Lobo no quería terminar todavía la conversación y lo siguió por la planta baja hasta llegar al pasillo de su habitación.

―¿No vas a decirme dónde fue Isabel esta noche y porqué ha venido tan borracha?

―Eso ya no importa. ―Aníbal no la miró, ni siquiera detuvo sus pasos, hasta que Nieves le cogió un brazo, haciendo que se volviera hacia ella.

―No te lo pregunto por cotillear, sino porque me preocupo por ella, es mi hermana ¿sabes?

Empleó un tono de voz tan convincente y una mirada tan seria que Aníbal no pudo hacer otra cosa que prestarle toda su atención. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

―Lo sé. Debajo de toda esa frivolidad hay algo de bondad.

―Y otras cosas… ―Nieves le lanzó una mirada claramente provocadora. Qué rápido había recuperado su papel de seductora nata, y qué difícil era resistirse― ¿Me dirás al menos por qué tenías una cara tan agria la noche de la fiesta de los Saavedra?

―Nieves déjalo, es muy tarde y necesito dormir, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿no te habían dejado entregar fuera de plazo el último trabajo?

—Sí, por eso no he salido este fin de semana, pero… ahora mismo me apetece hacer otra cosa. —Sus ojos marrones resplandecían.

—Pues a mí me apetece dormir —mintió. Desde hacía unos instantes, otras ideas se paseaban por su mente, pero trataba de mantenerlas a raya. Nieves siempre lo provocaba para después darle con la puerta en las narices y ya se había cansado.

—¿Por qué eres tan seco conmigo incluso cuando soy amable? —musitó Nieves mientras se abrazaba a su espalda. Aníbal cerró los ojos con fuerza—, mis amigas tienen razón, no estás tan mal.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Nieves? —Aníbal se volvió hacia ella, liberándose de su abrazo.

—Todo… esta noche lo quiero todo —confesó Nieves con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él.

El deseo de Aníbal se avivó en cuestión de segundos, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, temeroso de que aquello fuese otra de sus crueles bromas. Pero Nieves no parecía bromear. Alzó la cabeza y buscó sus labios, para rozarlos ligeramente.

—Estabas celoso ¿verdad?, dímelo… dime que no soportas verme con otros hombres.

—Nieves basta… —rogó Aníbal tratando de quitar sus manos de su pecho.

—Dime que me quieres sólo para ti… —musitó con sensualidad mientras le besaba el cuello.

Aníbal ya no podía pensar con claridad y dejó de luchar contra sus instintos y sus sentimientos. Enmarcó el rostro de Nieves en un gesto brusco y atrapó su boca en un beso hambriento. Ella se lo devolvió con el mismo ardor.

—Sí… me moría de celos… —susurró entre besos intensos.

Nieves sonrió con malicia y picardía y se abrazó a su cuello para seguir besándose. Aníbal abrió la puerta de su habitación y consiguió que ambos entrasen con pasos torpes, pues no separaban sus labios.

* * *

Cristina conducía por el paseo de la Castellana. El reloj del salpicadero de su coche marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Después de sacar a Isabel del club, había estado con un cliente tardío, pero ya no recordaba ni la cara que tenía. Su mente había estado ocupada preguntándose si la joven Lobo volvería al club para buscarla o si no volvería a verla nunca más. No podía olvidar lo frágil y vulnerable que la había visto aquella noche, todas sus ganas de tomarle el pelo se habían esfumado.

"¿Volverás para buscarme?, ¿te atreverás a hacerlo? —se seguía preguntando—, aunque si lo hicieras, tendría que decirte que no, y sería demasiado incómodo para las dos."

Cristina sonrió imaginándose la situación.

* * *

Cuando Lidia abandonó la habitación, Isabel se arrebujó bajo las mantas. Todo le daba vueltas, apenas podía moverse sin sentir vértigo. No sabía con exactitud si estaba todavía despierta o soñaba, mientras imágenes de Cristina se paseaban por su maltrecha mente. En ellas, Isabel veía a una mujer amable, paciente y preciosa. Cristina se había portado muy bien con ella esa noche, cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, se había apresurado al juzgarla y ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por culpa de su embriaguez. Apretó la sábana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba como si así pudiera reprimir el intenso deseo que estalló en su pecho. Quería verla de nuevo, porque tenía que darle las gracias y porque… necesitaba verla de nuevo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Pasaba de la una del mediodía del sábado. Rosa entró en la habitación de su hermana sin hacer ruido. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos, con un vaso de leche y algunas galletas. La dejó sobre la mesita y observó a Isabel, que dormía, ajena a su presencia. Rosa frunció ligeramente el ceño sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Isabel? ―dijo en voz baja para no despertarla. Después cogió su mano, se la besó, y abandonó la habitación en silencio.

―¿Cómo está?, ¿ha desayunado? ―preguntó Almudena al ver a Rosa por el pasillo.

―Pues no, sigue durmiendo y no he querido despertarla ―contestó Rosa.

―Mejor, ahora lo que necesita es descanso y que se le vaya la resaca.

―Nieves mintió a papá ¿verdad?

―Sí Rosa, pero así papá no castigará a Isabel.

―Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es saber qué hacía Isabel borracha por ahí ―admitió Rosa.

―A mí también me preocupa, por eso quiero hablar con ella, pero más tarde, cuando esté repuesta y yo tenga un rato.

―Eso, hay que hablar con ella ―intervino Nieves repentinamente―, ¿qué es eso de salir de fiesta sin nosotras? ―dijo divertida. Almudena y Rosa la miraron negando con la cabeza, Nieves nunca cambiaría.

―Esta mañana he visto a Aníbal ―empezó Rosa―, antes de que se fuera a trabajar a la hacienda. ―Nieves dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

―¿Te ha dicho algo? ―preguntó con cierto temor.

―No, pero se le veía muy contento, y él por lo general es bastante serio. Me ha llamado la atención ―explicaba la muchacha.

―Quizá le ha pasado algo bueno ―sugirió Nieves más tranquila.

Lo que había pasado entre ellos era cosa de ellos, y no le apetecía que se enterase nadie más, especialmente su padre.

Félix Saavedra llamó a Almudena para informarla de que al final no podría comer con ella, pero que la invitaba a cenar. Tuvo que cambiar rápidamente de planes, pues pensaba cenar e ir al cine con César. Se prometió a sí misma que sería la última vez que estropearía una cita con César por culpa de terceras personas. El chico fue comprensivo y aceptó adelantar su cita a la tarde, así que se verían después de comer, para pasar la tarde juntos.

* * *

Aníbal llegó a la villa familiar después de trabajar durante toda la mañana en la hacienda. No perdía la sonrisa. Saludó a todos con energía.

―Buenas tardes, ¿qué tenemos hoy para comer? ―dijo al entrar en el comedor.

Isabel, que ya se había levantado, sonrió al verlo.

―Arroz con verduras y carne asada de segundo ―contestó Rosa.

―Estupendo, me muero de hambre ―Aníbal se sentaba al lado de Isabel en la mesa―. ¿cómo te encuentras?

―Más o menos… ya no me mareo al andar ―bromeó Isabel―, ¿vas a volver a la haciendo por la tarde?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Me gustaría ir contigo. Necesito respirar aire fresco y contarte algo ―susurró por lo bajo para que Lidia y sus hermanas no la escuchasen. Aníbal asintió disimuladamente.

Cuando Nieves entró en la estancia, Aníbal se irguió en la silla y la miró embelesado. Sólo Isabel se dio cuenta, pues sus hermanas andaban distraídas sirviéndose la comida. Pero Nieves apenas le dedicó unos segundos, en seguida saludó y empezó a hablar con las demás, igonorándolo por completo.

Tras la comida, cada uno tomó su camino. Almudena se marchó primero. Después Nieves se cambió de ropa porque había quedado con unas amigas para ir de compras por el centro de Madrid. Aníbal se acercó a ella antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

―¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? ―preguntó discretamente.

―¿De qué?, no te entiendo ―replicó ella, haciéndose la loca.

―¿Cómo que de qué?, de lo que pasó anoche ―exclamó molesto.

―Baja la voz ―exigió Nieves con seriedad―, lo que pasó, pues pasó, no hay más.

―¿Qué?

―¿O pensabas que me habías conquistado con tus dotes amatorios? ―se burló la joven mientras le pasaba el dedo por la mandíbula.

―¿No significó nada para ti? ―cuestionó muy dolido.

―Claro que sí… estuvo muy bien, me hiciste pasar un buen rato y te lo agradezco Aníbal, pero ahora tengo que marcharme, mis amigas me esperan, y puede que vengan chicos también. No hay que perder ocasiones para conocer gente nueva. ―Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

―Ya estoy lista Aníbal, cuando quieras nos vamos ―informó Isabel. Pero él ni se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos negros seguían a Nieves, que estaba arrancando su coche.

―Qué asco de sentimientos ―musitó. Isabel llegó hasta él y con sólo ver el coche de Nieves saliendo por la verja de la villa, supo a lo que su amigo se refería.

―Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿nos vamos ya? ―La joven Lobo se cogió a su brazo y Aníbal la miró con resignación.

* * *

Isabel y Aníbal se sentaron en un viejo tronco torcido, en una zona tranquila de la hacienda.

―¿Ha pasado algo con Nieves? ―dijo Isabel sin rodeos―, en la comida parecías muy feliz y después…

―Directa al grano… ―Su amiga le sonrió y él continuó― Bueno, pasó lo que tendría que haber esperado. Para Nieves no soy nadie.

―Eso suena muy mal, ¿te lo ha dicho ella con esas palabras?

―No ha hecho falta Isabel, su actitud hacia mí me lo recuerda cada día. Ojalá pueda sacármela de la cabeza cuanto antes, porque estoy harto de sufrir así. ―Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al pequeño lago que tenían delante.

Isabel no sabía qué decirle, no era quien para dar consejos sobre el amor. Así que optó por abrazarlo por los hombros y pasaron así unos minutos, en silencio, admirando el paisaje que tenían ante sus ojos.

―Bueno, pero tú querías contarme algo ¿no?

―¿Por qué no me has preguntado qué hacía anoche, borracha y sola por ahí?

―Ése no es mi estilo, ya lo sabes, Isabel.

―Sí… ―sonrió agradecida de tener a Aníbal como mejor amigo― Por eso quiero contártelo.

Desde niños, había existido entre ellos una profunda complicidad. Además compartían varios hobbies y gustos, y eso hacía que a veces, se sintiera mucho más cerca de él que de sus hermanas.

―Ayer me ofusqué… estoy pasando una mala racha a nivel personal, estoy algo confusa con ciertas cosas y… no sé, necesitaba olvidarme de todo ―Aníbal la escuchaba con atención―. Pero no quería molestar a nadie ni tener que dar explicaciones, así que me fui sola.

―Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? ―aseguró él.

―Lo sé Aníbal, pero de momento necesito aclararme yo sola.

―Muy bien, lo entiendo ―dijo con sinceridad.

―Bueno, el caso es que se me fue un poco de las manos…

―La verdad es que sí ―afirmó sonriendo. Isabel también sonrió.

―Y… terminé en un club de alterne.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Aníbal desconcertado.

―Vi la entrada y parecía uno de esos clubs exquisitos para gente con dinero, así que entré. No me apetecía beber en cualquier pub de mala muerte.

―Eso parece lógico, pero si era un club de alterne, ¿por qué no te fuiste de allí inmediatamente?

―Porque cuando me di cuenta ya había bebido varias copas, y la verdad es que no me encontraba muy bien. Además unos tipos me molestaron.

―¡¿Cómo?! ―se exaltó.

―Pero no te preocupes, aquella chica me ayudó y te llamó para que vinieras a por mí.

―Ya, la camarera…

―En realidad… era una de las chicas que trabajaban en el local ―admitió en voz baja.

―¿Quieres decir que era una prostituta?

―Sí, pero… fue muy amable conmigo, sin su ayuda no sé lo que habría pasado.

―Eso ni lo menciones… me hierve la sangre de pensarlo. Bueno, si se portó tan bien contigo le estoy agradecido.

―Así me siento yo también… quiero darle las gracias en condiciones, estaba tan bebida que no pude hablarle con coherencia en todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo y me siento culpable.

―Sí, creo que se lo merece después de todo. Pero, ¿no estarás pensando en ir a ese club otra vez para buscarla?

―No, no… mira ―Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la mostró―. La cogí allí, la chica trabaja también en un piso cerca del paseo de la Castellana.

―¿Y quieres subir a ese piso de chicas… de compañía? ―Leyó en la tarjeta― No me parece bien que te metas ahí… no es lugar para ti, Isabel…

―Ya lo sé ―lo interrumpió ella―. Ahí es donde entras tú.

―¿Yo?

Isabel le explicó su plan. Aníbal subiría al piso y preguntaría por Cristina, bajarían juntos y la llevaría hasta Isabel, para que así, ella pudiera darle las gracias y… La idea inicial era sólo esa, agradecerle su ayuda, su amabilidad… Pero una segunda idea rondaba su mente de manera peligrosa en las últimas horas, desde que había conocido un lado amable, dulce y encantador en Cristina.

* * *

La cita de Almudena y César no pudo ir mejor. Disfrutaron de una buena película cogidos de la mano en la sala del cine y después se deleitaron con unos gofres para merendar. Con César, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que hasta le dolía mirar el reloj. Cuando iban a despedirse, el chico la sorprendió.

―Un día de estos quiero presentarte a mi hermano Román. Es la única familia que tengo.

―¿Eh?

―Sé que os caeréis muy bien. Román trabaja conmigo en el taller ―explicaba César con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Claro, me encantaría conocerlo ―admitió Almudena.

Se besaron, se abrazon con fuerza y se despidieron hasta el próximo encuentro. Almudena miró su reloj. Habían sido tres horas con César, tres horas maravillosas, y ahora tenía que llegar a casa y arreglarse para pasar otras tantas con un hombre que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Con Félix el tiempo se haría eterno, pero con un poco de suerte, no lo volvería a ver a solas nunca más. Estaba decidida a ser sincera con él. Y pensando en sinceridad, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. César le estaba abriendo las puertas de su vida de par en par y ella ni siquiera le había dicho cuál era su apellido. Tenía que sincerarse también con él, y pronto.

* * *

Isabel disponía de unos días sin clases antes de que comenzase el segundo cuatrimestre del curso, era el momento perfecto para volver a ver a Cristina. Le dijo a su padre que tenía que ir a comprar unos libros para las nuevas asignaturas y que Aníbal la acompañaría para ayudarla a cargarlos, pues el parking estaba lejos de las librerías.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, muy cerca del edificio en donde se encontraba el apartamento, Isabel se sentía nerviosa, aunque trataba de ocultarlo ante Aníbal.

―Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado ―anunció él.

―Sí… ―Aníbal la miró por el retrovisor.

―Me has dicho que se llamaba Cristina ¿no?

―¡Sí, eso es! ―se apresuró a contestar― ¿La podrás reconocer si hay varias chicas con el mismo nombre?

―Pues… no sé. La verdad es que no me fijé mucho en ella. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti. Pero me suena que era morena…

―Sí, morena, de ojos verdosos y muy guapa… ―explicó Isabel embelesada. Aníbal se volvió hacia ella y la miró extrañado― Era guapa ¿no?

―Supongo que lo debe ser, si trabaja de… de eso.

―Además tiene acento andaluz ―añadió la joven Lobo.

―Para estar borracha recuerdas muchas cosas ―dijo Aníbal frunciendo el ceño. Isabel sólo pudo sonreír como una tonta―, bueno, voy a subir.

―Hasta ahora. ―Se sonrieron e Isabel lo observó cruzar la acera y llamar a un timbre de la puerta. A los pocos segundas, ésta se abrió y Aníbal se adentró en el vestíbulo.

Isabel se apretaba las manos con fuerza. Los nervios habían aumentado. Todavía estaba a tiempo de dejarlo todo en un agradecimiento, pero es que… ella quería más.

La encantadora Lola recibió a Aníbal con agasajos y le aseguró que allí encontraría a las mejores chicas de todo Madrid y alrededores. Él se limitó a asentir y esperó a que todas ellas aparecieran, conforme Lola las iba nombrando. Se lo había ocultado a Isabel, pero la tal Cristina le sonó familiar cuando la vio de refilón la noche del viernes, y ahora que la tenía delante de sus ojos, y que podía observarla con detenimiento, pudo reconocerla y no le gustó nada hacerlo. Aquella chica, hermosa como Isabel había dicho, era también la prostituta que se había estado viendo con Antonio Lobo en los últimos tiempos. ¿Podía ser el mundo tan pequeño?, ¿o se trataba de algo más que una simple casualidad? Estrechó sus ojos oscuros sin apartar la mirada de Cristina.

―Joder, qué guapo es. Ojalá me elija a mí, se lo haría hasta gratis ―susurraba una chica al lado de Cristina. Pero ella estaba tratando de recordar porqué le resultaba tan familiar aquel joven que no dejaba de mirarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Pues creo que va a ser Cristina la elegida, no deja de mirarla ―se quejó otra de las chicas en voz baja.

Aníbal, no sin cierta inquietud, por supuesto, eligió a Cristina. Las demás hicieron muecas de decepción y Lola le dio una tarjeta y le aseguró que no se arrepentiría de su elección.

―Eres el chófer de Lobo ¿verdad? ―preguntó Cristina, segura de haberlo reconocido― Te vi algunas veces con él.

―Sí, ven conmigo. ―Fue la escueta respuesta de él.

Cristina se sentía pletórica. Después de aquella fría y hasta cruel despedida, ¿Lobo había decidido volver a verla? Era su mejor cliente y si volvía a buscarla, no tendría que seguir atendiendo a tantos hombres. No podía dejar de sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se torció en una mueca de desconcierto cuando, al abrir la puerta del vehículo, vio dentro a Isabel Lobo.

―¿Tú? ―Se había quedado atónita. Isabel tampoco se sintió indiferente ante el hecho de volver a verla. El corazón le había pegado un brinco en el pecho cuando su mirada azul se había cruzado con la verdosa de Cristina, pero contuvo la emoción y le rogó que la acompañase.

―Entra, por favor ―La morena frunció ligeramente el ceño―, por favor ―insistió la joven.

Finalmente, Cristina accedió a sentarse en el coche y cerró la puerta.

―No esperaba volver a verte, la verdad ―dijo con sinceridad.

―Me imagino, pero… necesitaba verte… ―admitió Isabel. En cuanto notó la sorpresa en la cara de Cristina, se apresuró a explicarse― Para darte las gracias en condiciones.

Aníbal lanzaba miradas al coche de cuando en cuando, mientras paseaba por la acera fumándose un cigarrillo. Se sentía inquieto por el encuentro entre las dos chicas, ahora que tenía claro quién era la morena.

―No era necesario que vinieras a buscarme para eso.

―Quería hacerlo, me salvaste de esos tipos cuando estaba borracha y me cubriste con Aníbal cuando vino a por mí, me di cuenta de eso también.

―Bueno, tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, mujer. ―Intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Gracias, de verdad ―exclamó Isabel al tiempo que cogía una mano de Cristina en un gesto involuntario. Ambas miraron las manos unidas y de inmediato, Isabel retiró la suya. Cristina sonrió.

―No hay de qué… ―Clavó su mirada felina en la de Isabel― Pero déjame decirte algo, no sé lo que pretendías demostrarte a ti misma la otra noche, pero… visitar locales de alterne tú sola, beber de más y tontear con desconocidos no es la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

―Sí, tienes razón y te aseguro que aprendí la lección ―replicó Isabel bajando la mirada.

―Pues me alegro mucho por ti. Bueno, voy a volver al piso, no puedo estar aquí gratuitamente, espero que lo entiendas ―dijo Cristina con una sonrisa. Isabel alzó su rostro.

―Espera, quería… ―La morena se volvió hacia ella, con la mano apoyada en la puerta del coche― Quería decirte algo más.

Cristina se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y le dedicó toda su atención. Aquella muchacha le inspiraba simpatía.

―Tú dirás.

―Aquella noche… también comprendí lo que no quiero para mí, y tuvo más claro que nunca lo que sí quiero.

―No entiendo ―afirmó una desorientada Cristina.

―Por eso… he tomado una decisión. Acepto tu oferta, quiero contratar tus servicios.

A pesar del rubor de sus mejillas, por el evidente apuro que estaba pasando, la voz de Isabel no tembló al plantear su resolución. Cristina la miraba con ojos como platos, jamás se habría imaginado algo así.

―¿Qué? ―Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Antes de pasar al capítulo, me gustaría hacer unas observaciones para que mi historia se entienda mejor._  
**

**_Esto es un fanfic de TDL, no una copia exacta de la serie, lo que significa que en mi historia, Cristina no engaña a Isabel, haciéndola creer que le gusta para seducirla y luego chantajearla con ayuda de Sebastián. _**

**_En mi historia, Cristina e Isabel se conocen en igualdad de condiciones, y al principio, a cada una le mueven unos intereses, luego ambas acabarán enamoradas, como debe ser._**

**_ Pero no hay mentiras ni chantajes. Digamos que lo suyo se parece más a "Pretty woman". Hay muchas historias de amor que nacen del sexo, aunque, evidentemente, sucedan más cosas, que sumadas al sexo, originan un gran amor.  
_**

**_Aclarado este punto, a leer :)  
_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

―¿Qué? ―Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

―Me ofreciste tus servicios en la fiesta de los Saavedra, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Isabel.

―Sí ―admitió.

Claro que lo recordaba, y también recordaba no haberlo dicho en serio. Nunca había trabajado con mujeres ni se lo había planteado. Pero aquella chica había tomado al pie de la letra sus palabras. Y en el fondo de su ser, sintió cierta decepción al ver que Isabel Lobo la consideraba como un cuerpo con el que acostarse, nada más, igual que hizo su padre.

―¿Entonces? ―insistió Isabel, haciendo a Cristina salir de sus pensamientos.

―Pero… ¿no sería mejor que explores tu sexualidad de una forma más convencional?, quiero decir, que salgas, que conozcas a alguien… ―sugirió la morena.

―No, no quiero hacer eso ―Cristina la miró extrañada―. Prefiero algo sin ningún tipo de lazos emocionales, que no haya posibilidad de que me enamore…

A Cristina le dolió un poco la explicación. Definitivamente, Isabel Lobo sólo veía en ella a una prostituta, un objeto, no una mujer por la que pudiera sentir algo especial.

―Me aterra la idea de poder enamorarme de una mujer y el sufrimiento que vendría después a causa de mi familia y de la sociedad en la que vivimos, no podría con eso.

―Entiendo… ―aseguró. Y era cierto, Cristina entendía la visión de las cosas de la joven, sobre todo, porque conocía bastante bien a su padre, Antonio Lobo.

―Necesito saber lo que es… necesito sentirlo al menos una vez… pero no puedo arriesgarme a implicarme emocionalmente ―Cristina escuchaba a Isabel con cierta sorpresa.

―¿Tú nunca has estado con una chica antes? ―Isabel bajó la mirada.

―No… nunca ―confesó en un susurro.

«Vaya, ya tenemos algo en común ―pensó Cristina con diversión.»

―A ver, para que yo me aclare… ―Isabel la miraba con atención― Te gustan las mujeres, pero nunca has estado con ninguna.

―Así es ―afirmó.

―Y quieres que yo sea tu primera amante.

―Sí… ―Los grandes ojos azules de Isabel rebosaban decisión.

―¿Por qué yo?... entiendo lo de que no hayan lazos afectivos, pero, hay muchas chicas que trabajan en lo mismo que yo…

―¡Tienes que ser tú! ―exclamó de pronto. Cristina la miró asombrada―, quiero que sea con alguien a quien desee, y yo…

―¿Tú…? ―la instó a seguir. A Cristina le estaba encantando por dónde iba la conversación. Isabel respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos en los verdosos de Cristina.

―Yo te deseo mucho… ―manifestó sin pudor― Quiero que sea contigo.

La combinación de aquella mirada impetuosa y esa voz profunda le afectó más de lo que cabría esperar de una mujer cansada de tratar con hombres deseosos de poseerla. ¿El ambiente se había cargado de pronto o era ella la que tenía problemas de respiración?, ¿aquella chica la había puesto nerviosa? Tomó aire, se reprochó a sí misma y recuperó la compostura antes de que Isabel pudiera notar nada.

―Desde luego, es una razón de peso ―musitó con su gracioso acento.

Cristina se volvió unos instantes hacia la ventanilla y pudo ver a Aníbal, que seguía en la acera, lanzando miradas al coche. Isabel callaba a su lado, así que pudo tomarse un momento para reflexionar.

A pesar del pequeño chasco de antes, las palabras de la joven Lobo y su forma de mirarla, habían hecho que su vanidad de mujer se regocijase. Cristina era una seductora nata, y sus habilidades se multiplicaban cuanto más deseo leía en las miradas ajenas. Se giró hacia Isabel, contempló de nuevo esa mezcla de deseo y decisión en sus ojos, y se sintió la mujer más hermosa y poderosa sobre la tierra. Tenía que reconocer que pocos hombres la habían mirado así antes, y muchos menos la habían conmovido tanto con sus palabras. De pronto sintió la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para acceder, por no decir que a fin de cuentas el dinero le vendría muy bien. Ambas podían salir beneficiadas de este trato. ¿Y quién era ella para criticar la forma en que Isabel Lobo quería vivir su intimidad?

―Está bien ―anunció.

―¿Sí?

―Acepto tu proposición indecente ―bromeó. Isabel sonrió ampliamente―, por cierto, ¿Aníbal sabe esto?

―No, le dije que sólo quería darte las gracias por lo de la otra noche.

―Ya veo… así que esto no lo sabe nadie ―Isabel le contestó con el silencio―. Voy a darte mi número de móvil para que puedas llamarme para concretar la cita, ¿te parece?

―Claro ―replicó Isabel mientras buscaba su teléfono dentro de la bandolera.

―Y debes saber que cobro doscientos cincuenta euros por hora.

―Eso no será un problema ―aseguró la joven Lobo.

―Bien ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Cristina le dictó su número y le explicó que bastaría con llamarla un par de días antes de la cita. El lugar de encuentro era elección de Isabel, pudiendo acudir al piso donde la morena trabajaba con las demás chicas, a un hotel o incluso a una casa privada.

―Prefiero que nos veamos en un hotel ―indicó Isabel.

―Sí, creo que será lo más sencillo para las dos… bueno, pues, espero tu llamada.

Cristina le tendió la mano e Isabel se la apretó con delicadeza. Se miraron, se sonrieron, Isabel se sonrojó ligeramente y Cristina se sintió extrañamente bien. Pocas veces le había resultado tan agradable aceptar a un cliente.

―Hasta pronto, espero. ―Cristina le hizo un guiño y salió del vehículo.

―Sí, hasta pronto ―se apresuró a contestar Isabel.

Cristina le dedicó una última mirada a través de la ventanilla, y le sonrió. Isabel sintió arder sus mejillas, aquella mujer la alteraba demasiado. Después dio media vuelta y con un sensual contoneo de caderas, recorrió la acera hasta el portal. Isabel no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, hasta que la vio desaparecer en el vestíbulo.

En menos de dos minutos, Aníbal entró al coche, se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor.

―¿Cómo ha ido?, parecía contenta cuando me la he cruzado ―dijo él.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Isabel de inmediato. Cuando la joven advirtió que Aníbal la miraba por el retrovisor, contuvo la sonrisa y continuó hablando― Le di las gracias y se mostró encantada, aunque al principio no sabía lo que quería de ella.

―Lógico. De todas formas, Isabel… ―No sabía muy bien cómo decírserlo sin parecer un paranoico ni contarle demasiado.

―Dime.

―No creo que una prostituta sea la mejor amiga que puedas encontrar. ―No se fiaba de sus intenciones. Ayudar a Isabel había sido un bonito gesto, pero que antes se viera con Antonio Lobo le producía inquietud.

―Tranquilo, sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, sé ser agradecida. Pero no volveré a verla nunca más ―mintió.

«Supongo que la habrás reconocido y debes pensar que es demasiada casualidad que acabe conociendo a la prostituta de mi padre ―reflexionaba Isabel con una sonrisa―, pero en verdad… fui yo quien la buscó y quien ha propiciado todos nuestros encuentros después de la fiesta en casa de los Saavedra. Cristina no tiene la culpa, mi querido amigo, puedes estar tranquilo.»

* * *

Cuando Isabel y Aníbal llegaron a la villa familiar, Lidia les pidió que no entrasen al salón, porque su padre estaba discutiendo con Almudena. Saavedra había llamado a Lobo para contarle que su hija había dado calabazas a su hijo, alegando que sólo podía verlo como un amigo.

―¿Qué tiene de malo Félix?, estaba seguro de que te gustaría.

―Pues lo siento, no me gusta.

―Es joven, bien parecido, ingeniero y rico, ¿cuál es la pega?

―Parece que después de todo yo tenía razón.

―¿Qué estás insinuando? ―preguntó incómodo.

―Que Saavedra y tú queríais que nos hiciéramos novios, y por eso habéis estado tan encima de nosotros.

―¿Es que acaso un padre no puede desear un buen novio para su hija?

―¿Y qué hay de dejar a la hija que elija por sí misma?, ¿y si ya hubiese conocido a alguien, papá? ―No pudo contenerse más.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿te estás viendo con alguien?

―¿Y si así fuera? ―Almudena se envalentonó. Pocas veces antes había provocado a su padre.

―Si así fuera, me gustaría conocer al hombre que sale con mi hija. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

―Para eso, papá, antes tendré que ver si la cosa va en serio, ¿no te parece?

―No se te ocurra hacer como tu hermana, que va con unos y con otros sólo para divertirse.

Aníbal apretó la mandíbula al escuchar las palabras de Lobo. Isabel se dio cuenta y se agarró a su brazo para confortarlo.

―Yo no soy como Nieves en ese tema, puedes estar tranquilo.

―Lo estaré cuando sepa quién narices es ese tipo.

―No, entonces estarás mucho menos tranquilo… ―musitó Almudena, pero su padre no la escuchó.

―¿Tienes novio y no me has contado nada? ―preguntó Isabel a su hermana cuando ésta salía del salón.

―Tú tampoco me cuentas mucho sobre tus cosas, ¿no? ―replicó Almudena con cara de satisfacción.

«Touché ―pensó Isabel.»

* * *

Cristina e Inés disfrutaban de un aperitivo en una cafetería del centro de Madrid. Eran clientas habituales, les gustaba el sitio y la comida, y aprovechaban el rato para contarse las novedades.

―¿Alguna vez has pensado en acostarte con una mujer? ―preguntó Cristina haciendo que Inés casi se atragantara con el agua.

―¿Me estás proponiendo algo? ―exclamó desconcertada.

―Que va ―aclaró Cristina de inmediato.

―Entonces ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

―Es que… estoy pensando en ampliar el negocio ―Inés la miró con ojos como platos―, ¿qué?, también hay mujeres que buscan mujeres ¿no?

―Te recuerdo que hasta donde yo sé, no eres lesbiana ni bisexual.

―¿Y?, me acuesto con hombres que no me gustan nada, esto… sería lo mismo ―se justificó.

―Lo mismo no, porque sabes hacerlo con un hombre, pero ¿con una mujer?

―No puede ser tan difícil ―afirmó―, tienen lo mismo que yo ¿no? ―añadió con picardía.

―¿Quieres que te regale un kamasutra lésbico? ―Inés no pudo callarse la broma.

―Vete a paseo, ¿quieres? ―La rubia estalló en carcajadas que rápidamente contagiaron a Cristina.

―Ahora en serio., ¿qué harás?, ¿improvisar?

―No sé… ¿buscar en Internet? ―sugirió con una media sonrisa.

―¿Vas a ver películas lésbicas para inspirarte? ―preguntó con diversión.

Lo cierto era que, en temas de sexo, le gustaba sentirse siempre la experta. A Cristina le encantaba tener el control en sus encuentros. Pero esta vez, la situación se le escapaba un poco de las manos y le producía cierto desasosiego. Sin embargo, eso sería algo que Isabel Lobo no llegaría a notar jamás, así se lo prometió a sí misma la morena. Cristina siempre se mostraba segura, y eso no lo iba a cambiar aquella muchacha inexperta, por mucho que tuviera unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa tímida y encantadora.

* * *

Isabel se encontraba ya en el interior de la habitación 345 del hotel que ella misma había elegido, a las afueras de Madrid, para su encuentro con Cristina. No había dejado pasar muchos días, pues la siguiente semana tendría clases otra vez, así que eligió el sábado por la tarde para verse con la morena. Había intentado concretar la cita con una llamada, pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella y desistió. Tuvo que recurrir a los mensajes.

Cristina aparcó su BMW en el parking del hotel. Se levantó las gafas de sol hasta dejarlas fijas en su pelo negro y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Su sensual andar y su ropa elegante atrajeron las miradas de los hombres allí presentes, tanto empleados como huéspedes, mientras las mujeres la miraban con curiosidad y cierta envidia. Ya sabía el número de habitación así que subió al ascensor, aprovechando que un hombre detuvo la puerta que ya se cerraba con el brazo, al verla acercarse. Cristina se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y una mirada pícara.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a tocar. Dentro, Isabel esperaba sentada y nerviosa, no había dejado de mirar el reloj, Cristina se había retrasado casi diez minutos. Al escuchar los primeros dos toques pegó un respingo y saltó de la silla, pero no fue capaz de acercarse a la puerta. Cristina frunció el ceño, ¿se había equivocado de habitación? Insistió con tres toques más y por fin escuchó la manivela. La puerta cedió lentamente.

Cuando Cristina la cruzó e Isabel la vio pasando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo se puso tan tensa que incluso se echó un poco hacia atrás. Cristina lo notó y le sonrió.

―Tranquila mujer, no muerdo… a menos que me lo pidan ―aseguró sin dejar de sonreír mientras retiraba las gafas de su pelo. Disfrutó comprobando que Isabel Lobo no le disputaría el control esa tarde.

Isabel paseó sus ojos azules por Cristina. Se sintió abrumada por su belleza y seguridad. La morena se quitó el abrigo de pata de pollo y lo dejó sobre un sillón, al igual que su bolso y sus gafas de sol, mostrando un bonito vestido negro. Le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y se ceñía totalmente a su esbelta y sensual figura, haciéndola aún más deseable si cabía.. La joven Lobo se sintió poca cosa a su lado, con su jersey color azul, sus vaqueros y sus zapatillas converse. Todavía estaba a tiempo de cancelar la cita y escapar de allí, pero quería quedarse, quería probar esos labios, esa piel...

―Estoy un poco nerviosa… ―admitió Isabel, sonrojada.

―Ya me he dado cuenta ―replicó Cristina, complacida y enternecida por igual.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cristina llevaba sus cabellos negros sueltos, con ligeras ondulaciones hacia las puntas. Los hermosos ojos verdosos destacaban en su rostro con un acertado maquillaje oscuro. Sus labios sonreían, embellecidos con un tono rojizo. Isabel parecía haberse quedado muda. ¿Aquella mujer tan hermosa iba a ser toda suya durante unas horas?

―Como no me indicaste tus preferencias, he elegido por mi cuenta, ropa sencilla pero elegante, ¿te gusta? ―dijo para romper el hielo.

―Sí… ―contestó la joven― Te sienta… muy bien.

«Joder, sólo me falta tartamudear ―se reprendió Isabel―, va a pensar que soy retrasada. Pero es que es… demasiado hermosa… ¿dónde me he metido?»

―¿Cómo lo hacemos, quieres que me desnude o prefieres desnudarme tú? ―Isabel la miraba haciendo un esfuerzo por no abrir demasiado la boca quedando como una idiota.

Cristina la observó en silencio, y ante la falta de arrojo de la joven Lobo tomó una decisión.

―Lo haré yo ―Pero no iba a hacerlo del todo sola―, ¿me ayudas con la cremallera?, es incómoda de bajar y no quiero estropearla.

―Sí, claro… ―Isabel se acercó a ella despacio, casi temerosa.

La cremallera bajaba a ritmo lento, hasta que por fin estaba toda abierta. La joven Lobo había intentando no rozar la piel de la mujer, como si de hacerlo se fuera a quemar los dedos. Entonces Cristina se llevó las manos a los hombros para deslizar sobre ellos los tirantes del vestido. Isabel asistía a la escena totalmente quieta, pero sin perder detalle.

―Puedes ayudarme con esto también… si quieres ―sugirió Cristina de manera juguetona. Estaba intentando provocarla. Por lo general, tenía que frenar un poco a los hombres que pagaban por su compañía, y le resultaba divertido y hasta tierno que con Isabel Lobo fuese tan diferente.

La joven posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Cristina y tiró hacia abajo con suavidad. Su respiración se alteró un poco al poder sentir la piel suave bajo sus dedos.

«La estoy tocando, ¡la estoy tocando! ―se repetía― Y qué bien huele…»

Cristina no pudo contener la sonrisa al percibir la agitación de Isabel. Cómo le gustaba afectarla así.

―Gracias… ―agradeció la morena.

―De nada.

Con las manos delante del pecho, sujetando todavía su vestido, se volvió hacia Isabel. No quería perderse su cara en el momento en que quedase expuesta ante ella. Cuando estuvo segura de que Isabel la veía bien, dejó caer la fina tela, descubriendo su esbelto cuerpo y un sugerente conjunto negro de ropa interior rematado por unas medias oscuras sobre sus largas piernas.

«Esa es la carita que esperaba ver en ti ―se regocijaba Cristina―, es evidente que te gusta lo que ves... la misma mirada que cuando nos conocimos en aquel hotel.»

―Hace calor aquí, ¿no? ―exclamó Isabel con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no por la temperatura de la habitación― ¿Bajo un poco la calefacción?

―Yo estoy bien ―replicó Cristina sin dejar de sonreír. «Pobrecilla… qué linda.»

«Es demasiado bonita, menudo cuerpazo… yo no le voy a gustar ―se lamentaba Isabel en sus adentros―, no estoy tan buena… y si se lo noto me moriré de pena y de vergüenza.»

―A lo mejor si te quitaras algo de ropa, vas muy abrigada ―sugirió la morena.

Isabel le hizo caso y se quitó el jersey, dejándolo cuidadosamente colocado junto al abrigo de Cristina. Entonces, de nuevo la miró sin saber qué decir.

―Podríamos empezar con la postura del kamasutra que se llama "la loba", parece adecuado ¿no? ―Isabel puso cara de terror― Era broma mujer… para relajar el ambiente.

A la vista del poco éxito que había conseguido con su sentido del humor, optó por cambiar de táctica. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, un poco inclinada hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón y con las piernas cruzadas. La postura y la escasez de ropa hacían la escena de lo más provocadora.

―Ven, acércate mujer ―La joven Lobo seguía de pie, inmóvil, a cierta distancia de ella―, estoy aquí para ti ―le recordó.

Isabel accedió, al fin y al cabo para algo había ido allí. Se sentó junto a ella, pero dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo.

―Relájate… yo te ayudo… ―susurró mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Isabel y comenzaba a masajearlos. La joven suspiró y cerró instintivamente los ojos. Parecía que Cristina se hubiera dedicado a eso toda la vida, aunque seguramente, más de dos clientes le habrían pedido masajes en sus encuentros.

De pronto, Isabel sintió la mano de Cristina en su barbilla, obligándola a mirarla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la morena. Bajó un poco la mirada y dio con aquella boca tan apetecible. Sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior. En ese preciso instante, Cristina supo que podía dar un paso más. Se acercó despacio y rozó los labios de Isabel. Ésta respondió al beso tímidamente.

«Dios, ¡la estoy besando! ―bullía la mente de Isabel― Me encanta cómo me besa.»

«Qué labios más suaves… y carnosos ―reflexionaba Cristina―. Es agradable besarla.»

La morena decidió profundizar un poco el beso y provocó a la lengua de Isabel con la suya propia. La joven Lobo replicó con entusiasmo y el beso se volvió más intenso por momentos.

―¿Es tu primer beso? ―preguntó Cristina en un instante en que sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire.

―Así de intenso sí ―confesó la joven.

―Pues aprendes rápido ―aseguró la morena antes de volver a atrapar sus labios.

Aprovechando que Isabel se estaba dejando llevar por los besos, animada por sus últimas palabras, Cristina le desabotonó la blusa y se la quitó. No encontró oposición por parte de su acompañante.

«Sólo llevamos unos minutos besándonos ―pensó la joven Lobo―, y creo que ya me he hecho adicta a tus labios.»

Entre besos, Cristina se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón y logró que Isabel se quitase sus zapatillas. La morena la abrazó por la cintura, acariciando su espalda y depositó suaves besos en su cuello, Isabel respiraba con cierta dificultad, estaba a punto de empezar a gemir. Cristina aprovechó el momento para echarse sobre ella en la cama. Con las manos acariciaba su piel y con los labios dibujaba besos en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su pecho… Fue bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, despasó sus vaqueros y se irguió sobre la cama para poder tirar de ellos. Isabel, ya demasiado alterada como para pensar con claridad, se dejó hacer, quedando finalmente, igual de expuesta que Cristina.

«Pues no estás nada mal ―pensó al contemplarla unos instantes―, qué piel más suave.»

Las manos de Cristina recorrieron lentamente las piernas de Isabel, que se estremecía bajo su contacto. Después ascendió para volver a besarla en la boca. Coló sus manos detrás de la espalda de la joven, buscando el cierre de su sujetador y al dar con él, lo abrió sin titubeos. Retiró la prenda y la arrojó fuera de la cama. Isabel se cubrió los pechos con los brazos, un poco incómoda.

«¿Y si no te gusto?…»

Como si Cristina hubiese leído su pensamiento, le apartó los brazos con delicadeza.

―No te avergüences, muchas mujeres querrían tener un cuerpo como el tuyo.

Aquellas palabras la calmaron. Aunque no sabía bien porqué, la creyó, sus ojos verdosos parecían sinceros. Se abrazó a su cuello y siguió disfrutando de los besos y caricias de Cristina, robándole algún beso cuando sus labios pasaban cerca de los suyos.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿dónde quieres que te toque? ―musitaba mimosa en el oído de Isabel sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos y su vientre.

Esos besos, esas caricias y esa endemoniadamente seductora voz andaluza la volvían loca. Ya no pudo contenerse más, empezó a gemir de manera constante.

―¿Me dejas hacerlo a mi manera? ―preguntó.

―Sí… ―musitó Isabel, demasiado excitada para decir algo más.

Cristina atrapó un pezón entre sus labios y empezó a lamer y succionar, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el otro. Se lo había hecho a algunos hombres antes, pero hacérselo a una mujer era diferente, sus pechos eran más blandos y suaves. Le llamó la atención lo agradable que le resultaba tocarlos y besarlos y la gratificación que sentía al escuchar aquellos gemidos. Hasta entonces, nunca había escuchado otros gemidos de mujer que no fueran los suyos propios, pero lejos de molestarle los de Isabel, le daban mayor seguridad en sí misma.

«Me gusta escucharla gemir, eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien ―admitió en su interior―, estar con ella me está costando menos de lo que creía.»

Decidida a satisfacer al máximo a su cliente, deslizó una mano hacia abajo, hasta situarla entre sus piernas, y empezó a acariciarla sobre la ropa interior. Al hacerlo, Isabel comenzó a respirar entecortadamente, y los gemidos se intensificaron. Cristina notaba lo caliente y húmeda que estaba y le causaba un poco de sorpresa, era la primera vez que tocaba la intimidad de otra mujer.

Pero la joven Lobo no notaba su inexperiencia, enloquecida por los acertados movimientos de sus dedos. Cuando lograba mantener abiertos sus ojos azules durante algunos segundos, contemplaba el rostro de Cristina, serio, como si estuviera concentrada al máximo en lo que estaba haciendo. Le resultaba tan hermosa. Todavía no se creía que fuera ella quien la estaba tocando así y haciéndola sentir aquel placer indescriptible, aunque todo fuera a cambio de dinero. A fin de cuentas, había sido su decisión, Cristina incluso le propuso que no recurriera a una profesional, pero no se arrepentía de nada, ya no.

Las caricias de la morena se intensificaron, Isabel se cogía con fuerza a la sábana, y su orgasmo no se hizo esperar más. Un profundo gemido se escapó de sus labios.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Cristina, siempre atenta a las necesidades de su acompañante.

Isabel contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. La morena le dio unos instantes para que se sosegara un poco, y se dedicó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y el pecho, entretanto, sus manos recorrían sus curvas. Pero quería hacerla sentir aún más, y demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de satisfacer tanto a un hombre como a una mujer. El encuentro con Isabel se había convertido casi en un reto para ella, un reto que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Así que le arrebató la última prenda de ropa, dejando a Isabel completamente desnuda ante ella, y deslizó su mano buscando su centro una vez más. La joven Lobo adivinó sus intenciones, y cogió a Cristina por sorpresa cuando tomó su mano y la guió hacia la entrada de su intimidad.

―Hazlo… por favor… ―rogó Isabel con el rostro azorado de excitación por sentir a Cristina pegada a su cuerpo.

La morena perdió la sensación de realidad durante unos instantes. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules le transmitían tantas cosas, ternura, entrega, inocencia… No podía negarse a cumplir su petición. No quería. De pronto se sentía muy especial. Aquella joven la había elegido a ella para vivir su primera vez. La asaltó un inesperado y cálido afecto.

Parpadeó y se centró de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en el cuerpo de Isabel, que suspiró al sentirlo. Empezó a moverlo, deseando estar haciéndolo bien, era la primera vez que poseía a una mujer. Isabel separaba más las piernas, dándole paso, y temblaba con cada embestida de Cristina, sin poder dejar de gemir. La joven Lobo estaba tan mojada que la morena no dudó en añadir un dedo más, y eso la hizo soltar un gemido más profundo. Cristina sonrió y retomó el ritmo de las embestidas. Isabel se abrazó a su cuello, de manera que la morena podía escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos a la perfección. La invadió una sensación de poder.

«No está nada mal poseer a una mujer… ―se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía moviendo su mano― Sus reacciones son tan evidentes e intensas que casi me las transmite.»

Isabel experimentó un segundo orgasmo aún más intenso que el primero, liberando a la morena de su agarre y desplomándose rendida sobre la cama. Cristina también lo sintió, cuando el cuerpo de la joven aprisionó sus dedos repetidas veces, provocándole una sensación extraña pero muy interesante. Se preguntó entonces si, el hecho de que estuviera valorando positivamente todo lo que estaba probando por primera vez en aquel encuentro, se debía a la ausencia de prejuicios en temas sexuales que le había proporcionado su profesión.

Isabel, dominada por una inmensa felicidad, sintió el impulso de besar a Cristina y buscó sus labios. Aquel no era un beso apasionado, sino cargado de agradecimiento, y logró conmoverla. Se miraron en silencio y Cristina se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado.

* * *

El café que había compartido con César y su hermano Román había resultado muy entretenido. El joven Román, de cabellos del color de la arena de playa y ojos azules, era alegre y divertido, y la había recibido como si la conociera de toda la vida. Los hermanos Bravo, que así se llamaban, la habían hecho reír con sus anécdotas y cuando estaban a puntos de despedirse, Almudena ya no pudo callar por más tiempo su identidad, se sentía culpable.

―¿Dónde vives? ―preguntó César con inocencia.

―En… Pozuelo de Alarcón.

―Guau, por ahí es donde tienen mansiones los más ricos ¿no?, ¿ves a famosos o a futbolistas? ―preguntó Román, emocionado.

―Yo… vivo en una de esas mansiones ―admitió tímidamente.

―¿Qué dices? ―replicó César con una sonrisa de incrédulo― va, en serio, ¿dónde vives?, me gustaría acompañarte a casa ―insistió César.

―Es la verdad, César. Vivo allí con mi padre y mis hermanas… No te lo dije antes porque no sabía qué pensarías ―Ambos hermanos la miraron sorprendidos y ella continuó―. Me llamo Almudena Lobo.

―¿Lobo?, ¿eres hija de Antonio Lobo? ―inquirió César de inmediato.

El gesto de Román se oscureció. Almudena creyó que era porque de repente se debían haber sentido un poco intimidados.

―Sí, él es mi padre ―afirmó. Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero César se apresuró en romperlo.

―Perdónanos… es que… no estamos acostumbrados a conocer gente de tanto dinero.

Se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa, y Almudena creyó en sus palabras.

―No pasa nada. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, lo siento.

―Tranquila. Bueno, ¿te llevo a casa?

―Gracias, pero no te preocupes, he quedado en que me recoja Aníbal, el capataz de mi padre, que ha venido a Madrid para un recado.

Tras despedirse ambos chicos de ella, se miraron.

―Joder, hasta chófer tiene… ―exclamó Román con rabia― No puedes salir con la hija de ese mal nacido.

―Hemos crecido odiando a ese hombre, pero nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de acercarnos a él. Ahora eso va a cambiar ―dijo César sin mirar a su hermano.

―No creo que le haga gracia que una de sus hijas salga con un don nadie como tú, hermanito.

―Lo sé… no puedo presentarme ante él como el novio de Almudena.

Román contempló a su hermano y supo que tramaba algo por la expresión de sus ojos oscuros.

* * *

Isabel seguía tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, aparentemente absorta, mirando el techo. En realidad, sólo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle algo a Cristina. Cuando creyó encontrarlas, se giró para mirarla. La morena descansaba plácidamente a la espera de que la joven le diera indicaciones. Al contemplarla, Isabel sintió el deseo de tocarla y alargó el brazo para rozar su vientre con los dedos. Por instinto, Cristina se volvió hacia ella de inmediato, sobresaltándola, y haciendo que retirase la mano. Pero Cristina se la cogió y la llevó hasta su cuerpo de nuevo.

―Puedes tocarme ―le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Isabel deslizó sus dedos lentamente sobre la piel de la morena. Recorrió su vientre, su muslo, dibujó un círculo en su rodilla y subió de nuevo, provocándole un suspiro ahogado que la hizo sonreír. La joven se acomodó mejor para tener más acceso al cuerpo de Cristina, y empezó a acompañar sus caricias con besos. Llegó hasta su sujetador y la morena, dispuesta a complacerla, no tardó en quitárselo. Isabel se lo agradeció con la mirada, quería sentirla por completo, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

―Quiero aprender a darle placer a una mujer… ―musitó mientras se echaba sobre ella y la cubría de besos ansiosos― Y por favor, no quiero que finjas si no te gusta.

―De acuerdo.

Isabel, dominada por el ciego deseo que la consumía, tocaba el cuerpo de Cristina con cierta torpeza. Tenía tantas ganas de sentirla y hacerla sentir, y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo, que los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No tardó en buscar la intimidad de Cristina y en tratar de estimularla con caricias. A veces lograba arrancarle un gemido de la garganta, pero el siguiente se hacía esperar demasiado y la joven se impacientaba un poco. Cuando Cristina gimió dos veces bastante seguidas, Isabel se emocionó sobremanera y continuó sus caricias aumentando la intensidad y la velocidad. Sin embargo, no midió bien la fuerza y la morena tuvo que hacérselo saber.

―Tranquila... más despacio… ―Cristina detuvo su mano y la comenzó a mover con más delicadeza.

―Lo siento… ¿así? ―preguntó Isabel cuando la morena dejó su mano sola de nuevo.

―Sí… ―musitó Cristina con los ojos cerrados.

A Isabel le costaba mantener ese ritmo lento, se sentía embriagada por su perfume, su belleza, la suavidad de su piel… y quería hacerla llegar al cielo cuanto antes. Por eso a veces su mano perdía la cadencia que Cristina le había indicado. Costó más de lo que ella habría deseado, y la morena tuvo incluso que tocarse un poco a sí misma para alcanzar el anhelado orgasmo. Con esto, las tres horas acordadas habían terminado y con ellas, el encuentro.

Isabel permititó a Cristina que se duchase primero. Mientras tanto, ella se quedó tumbada en la cama, la sábana cubría su desnudez. Cuando Cristina cruzó la puerta del baño, ya con el vestido puesto, advirtió la desilusión en el rostro pensativo de Isabel y sintió ternura hacia ella.

―Siento haberte hecho daño antes… soy una torpe ―afirmó Isabel, apenada.

Después abandonó la cama tapándose con la sábana y sacó de su bandolera el sobre que contenía los setecientos cincuenta euros que había valido su primera experiencia sexual.

―No fue nada, de verdad ―aseguró Cristina.

―Me temo que esto no se me da bien ―admitió derrotada.

―No digas tonterías ―Le molestó verla tan desanimada―, el sexo es como todo en la vida, requiere de práctica y de calma, dos cosas que no se te podían exigir a ti hoy. No pensarías ser toda una experta en tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

―Tú lo has hecho muy bien… ―confesó sonrojada.

―Tu excitación me ha ayudado bastante… ―El sonrojo de Isabel aumentó― Y no es que yo sea precisamente novata en asuntos íntimos ―bromeó.

Isabel pareció sonreír, pero bajó la mirada enseguida.

―Si quieres volver a verme, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

―Ya… ―Isabel seguía sin mirarla.

―Piénsalo ―Al fin, la joven Lobo alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos azules―, Roma no se hizo en un día. ―Le guiñó un ojo, metió el sobre con el dinero en su bolso y cogió la chaqueta para salir de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Cristina sonrió con resignación. En realidad, la cosa no había ido tan mal, incluso para ella misma, pero Isabel Lobo había acudido a la cita con demasiadas expectativas. La había apenado ver decepción en sus bonitos ojos azules. A lo mejor no había sido una buena idea encontrarse con ella, quizá debió haberse negado rotundamente. Pero lo más curioso de todo era que, en su fuero interno, Cristina sentía ganas de volver a citarse con la joven Lobo. Sentía la necesidad de quitarle esa decepción. Además, Isabel, con su timidez y su curiosidad, le resultaba encantadora, y las últimas tres horas habían sido para ella mucho más agradables que la mayoría de sus citas con clientes masculinos. Sin embargo, la última palabra la tenía Isabel Lobo, así que ella se tendría que contentar con esperar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8  
**

Isabel aparcó su coche en el garaje de la villa y se dirigió a la puerta de acceso. Aníbal había vuelto de la hacienda y la saludó.

―¡Hola Isabel!, ¿cómo fue tu tarde por Madrid?

―Bien… ―contestó con una sonrisa forzada. Aníbal estrechó sus ojos oscuros.

―¿Seguro?, te veo muy seria.

―Es que estoy cansada, hoy me acostaré pronto ―dijo sin mucha energía.

―De acuerdo.

A Aníbal no le convenció su respuesta, pero tampoco quería presionarla, aunque no pudo evitar recordar aquello que le había contando días atrás en la hacienda.

Ya a solas en su habtiación, Isabel se acercó al espejo y se miró con detenimiento. Ya no era virgen, había mantenido relaciones con una mujer. Pero sus ojos mostraban claramente cierta desilusión. Ella había disfrutado, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, pero… no le había podido devolver a su amante el mismo placer y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Cristina se había portado muy bien con ella, atenta en todo momento a cómo se sentía y colaborando en todo lo que le pedía, cosa lógica porque le pagaba por ello, pero aún así, se lo agradecía. Quizá tenía razón y todo era cuestión de práctica. Tal vez puso demasiadas expectativas para la primera vez. Miró su móvil y se planteó volver a llamarla, ¿por qué no?

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Antonio Lobo y sus hijas fueron a pasar el día a la hacienda. Lobo les pidió que lo acompañasen a la habitación principal, donde años atrás dormía junto a su esposa. Allí les enseñó unos valiosos colgantes que pertenecieron a su madre.

―Ella quería que estuvieran aquí, amaba esta hacienda ―explicaba Lobo mientras se los mostraba a sus hijas―, y que algún día, fueran vuestros.

―¡Guau!, son preciosos, papá ―exclamó Nieves con brillo en los ojos.

―Sí que lo son ―admitió Almudena.

―Hay cuatro, ¿es uno para cada una? ―preguntó Rosa.

―Así es ―replicó Lobo―, vuestra madre los fue comprando cada vez que una de vosotras nacía.

―Bonita historia ―dijo Isabel con una sonrisa.

―Sí… ella os quería mucho ―dijo con tristeza. Isabel sintió compasión por él. A pesar de lo homófobo que podía llegar a ser, seguía siendo su padre y por muchas amantes que hubiese tenido desde que quedase viudo, era más que obvio que su madre fue el gran amor de su vida. Debía ser duro perder a la persona que amabas profundamente.

―Papá, ¿podré ponérmelos para alguna fiesta? ―rogó Nieves juntando las manos delante de su pecho.

―No lo sé, hija… nunca han salido de aquí, y me quedo más tranquilo si no los ve nadie más.

―¿Son muy caros, papá?

―Sí, cariño, los cuatro juntos valen una pequeña fortuna ―contestó Lobo a Rosa―, y serán mi regalo de cumpleaños y el de vuestra madre cuando alcancéis la edad de veinticinco.

―¡Jo, no es justo, me queda mucho para eso! ―se quejó Nieves teatralmente, pues todavía tenía veintiuno― Almudena es afortunada, le falta menos de un año.

Su hermana sonrió levemente. Isabel y Rosa no comentaron nada, ninguna de las dos tenía prisa por lucir aquellas joyas.

«Si supieras lo que hice ayer, papá ―pensaba Isabel―, dudo que quisieras regalarme nada.»

Entonces, la puerta sonó dos veces, Lobo dio permiso y Lidia se asomó para informar de que la comida estaba lista.

―Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos por hoy, vamos a comer ―manifestó Lobo.

* * *

Cristina aprovechó el buen tiempo que hacía aquel domingo para comer con su amiga Inés por el centro de Madrid.

―¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería ampliar el negocio? ―preguntó Cristina.

―Sí… ―La miró con una sonrisa pícara― No me digas que ya lo hiciste.

―Has acertado. Ayer mismo tuve un encuentro con una mujer ―dijo la morena tranquilamente.

―¡¿En serio?, ¿y cómo fue la cosa?! ―exclamó llena de curiosidad.

―Fue… interesante ―contestó con una sonrisa enigmática.

―¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Era la típica madurita aburrida del marido? ―dijo Inés entre risas.

―No… estoy segura de que es más joven que yo.

―¿En serio?, entonces ¿era fea?

―Tampoco… ―Recordó el rostro de Isabel― Es bastante mona, aunque no se saca partido.

―Chica, qué suerte ¿no?, una vez que recibes a una mujer y te toca joven y mona.

―Sí… no puedo quejarme… ―admitió Cristina. Y no sólo lo decía por el aspecto de Isabel, sino por su entrega y su candidez, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con Inés, prefería guardárselo sólo para ella.

―Un momento ―Inés estrechó los ojos―, no se tratará de la chica a la que ayudaste en el club ¿verdad?

―¿Eh? ―exclamó Cristina con una cara que decía a gritos que la habían pillado.

―¡Lo sabía!, tú no te arriesgas por cualquiera, y aquella noche te comportaste muy raro. Pero hay algo que no termino de ver, ¿la sedujiste tú o ella te contrató por propia iniciativa?

―Si supieras que fue un poco las dos cosas… ―afirmó haciéndose la interesante.

―¿En serio?

―Digamos que yo la tenté y ella quiso probar. ―Inés negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Sabía que poca gente podía resistirse a los encantos de Cristina si ella decidía seducirlos.

―¿Y la dejaste satisfecha?

―Por supuesto ―aseguró la morena mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

―¿Te resultó fácil hacerlo con ella?

―No fue tan complicado como pensaba, la verdad. ―Inés sonrió.

―Pero lo más interesante del asunto… ¿te gustó la experiencia?, ¿cómo es?

―¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?, ¿es que a ti también te apetece probar cosas nuevas?, podría hacerte precio de amiga ―bromeó entre risas. Inés la golpeó sin fuerza en el brazo.

―No seas tonta y contéstame, anda ―suplicó la rubia con una mueca divertida.

―Pues… fue una experiencia sorprendentemente agradable ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

―O sea, que te gustó ―rió Inés.

―Preferiría volver a verme con ella antes que con la mayoría de mis clientes masculinos, así de claro ―admitió Cristina antes de dar otra calada a su cigarrillo.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Sí, pero no sé si ella me volverá a llamar ―admitió con la mirada perdida.

―¿Por qué no?, dices que la dejaste satisfecha.

«Pero temo que no quedó muy satisfecha consigo misma. Ojalá me de la oportunidad de ayudarla a cambiar eso.»

―Bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa. Y ya basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame tus intimidades, que yo ya he hablado demasiado ―bromeó Cristina.

Ambas se rieron, chocaron los vasos de cerveza y continuaron su charla.

* * *

Hacía horas que había oscurecido. Aníbal bajó del caballo y entró a las caballerizas con él. Estaba quitándole la silla de montar y el resto de aparejos cuando Nieves lo sorprendió.

―Qué tarde terminas hoy, ¿no? ―preguntó acercándose más a él.

―Quería tener todo listo. La semana que viene vamos a contratar nuevos trabajadores.

―No sé qué sería de la hacienda sin ti ―Posó sus manos en su espalda. Aníbal se volvió hacia ella.

―¿Qué quieres, Nieves? ―preguntó con seriedad― Deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación, como todos los demás.

―¿Y si no me apetece dormir? ―sugirió juguetona.

―Pues pasea un poco a ver si te entra el sueño ―exclamó con frialdad, deshaciéndose de sus manos. Pero Nieves no lo dejó marchar. Se arrojó a su cuello y lo besó en los labios.

―Quiero pasar la noche contigo ―susurró en su cuello.

El beso y aquellas palabras habían bastado para encender las ganas de Aníbal, pero su razón le gritaba que no cediera de nuevo, que sólo era un juguete para ella. Sin embargo, su cuerpo lo traicionó y Nieves pudo notar su excitación contra su vientre.

―Y diría que tú deseas lo mismo… ―aseguró mientras besaba su cuello.

―Maldita seas…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de lanzarse a devorar su boca y cogerla en brazos para echarla sobre el forraje del suelo y hacerle el amor. Nieves Lobo sonreía y disfrutaba, había vuelto a ganar.

* * *

Desde el lunes, Isabel había vuelto a tener clases, pues había comenzado el segundo cuatrimestre en la universidad. Dejó pasar unos días antes de contactar con Cristina, para no parecer una desesperada, y el miércoles le mandó un mensaje.

La morena revisó su móvil en cuanto esuchó el tono de aviso, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver de qué se trataba.

"Ya lo he pensando. Quiero volver a verte, pero esta vez prefiero que cenemos juntas primero."

El hombre maduro que iba sentado a su lado, en la parte de atrás del mercedes, se dio cuenta.

―Pareces contenta ―dijo.

―Lo estoy ―replicó Cristina con una sonrisa.

―¿Una buena noticia?

―Sí, algo así. ―Entonces devolvió toda su atención al teléfono para contestar.

"No hay ningún problema. Ante todo, soy chica de compañía."

El corazón de Isabel dio un brinco cuando leyó la respuesta de Cristina, y se apresuró a mandarle otro mensaje.

"¿Puedes vestirte más casual?" No quería decir sólo eso, pero su dedo apretó "enviar" sin querer.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó.

Cuando Cristina leyó las palabras de Isabel frunció el ceño. Empezó a teclear sobre su iPhone, y de pronto se detuvo.

«Podemos estar así hasta mañana ―reflexionó―. Estas cosas se aclaran de viva voz.»

La morena se disculpó con su acompañante y se alejó unos metros de él, aprovechando que ya habían bajado del vehículo. Isabel no podía creerlo cuando vio en la pantalla de su teléfono "llamada entrante: Cristina".

«Me está llamando, ¿qué hago? ―pensaba nerviosa― No me extraña, con el último mensaje que le mandé…»

―¿Sí? ―Finalmente se decidió a aceptar la llamada, aunque se muriera de nervios.

―¿Isabel? ―sonó la voz de Cristina al otro lado. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin estar ella borracha. La joven Lobo se quedó traspuesta y sin decir nada, así que la morena insistió ―Isabel, ¿estás ahí?

―Sí, sí, perdona ―contestó rápidamente, de vuelta a la realidad.

―Mejor hablar de viva voz para concretar la cita, ¿no te parece?

―Claro.

―No entendí tu mensaje, ¿es que no te gustó la ropa que me puse el otro día? Si es así, me lo puedes decir sin reparo, no has de mentir para quedar bien, tú pones las reglas, ¿recuerdas? ―Cristina hablaba mientras paseaba junto a una fachada de vidrio oscuro.

―No es eso, de verdad, sí me gustó tu vestido, me encantó, estabas preciosa… ―replicó acelerada.

―Gracias ―Al girar sobre sus tacones, sorprendió a su reflejo en el vidrio sonriendo estúpidamente. Se aclaró la garganta―. Entonces ¿lo de la ropa casual?

―Es que… preferiría que pasáramos desapercibidas y no había pensando cenar en ningún local de etiqueta ―explicó Isabel.

―Vale, entiendo. Me vestiré de manera casual, no te preocupes. ¿Cuándo quedamos, dónde y a qué hora?, por concretar las cosas.

―Sí claro, ¿conoces el restaurante italiano "Il Salotto"?, podemos quedar en la puerta, este sábado a las ocho y media.

―No he estado nunca, pero para algo existe "google". Muy bien, pues nos vemos este sábado, Isabel.

«Ha dicho mi nombre otra vez… ―divagó mentalmente la joven.»

―¿De acuerdo? ―insistió Cristina ante el silencio de Isabel.

―¡Sí, sí!, nos vemos el sábado, adiós.

Colgó con mano temblorosa y con ganas de darse una buena torta por lo torpe que había sonado en la conversación. Si sus compañeros de universidad la vieran, con lo bien que se desenvolvía en las pruebas orales. Pero por lo menos había logrado lo que deseaba, quedar otra vez con Cristina, y con una cena de por medio. Isabel estaba segura de que compartir ese rato previo la ayudaría a relajarse y sentirse más cómoda después, en la cama.

* * *

Cuando Aníbal pasó junto a la puerta del salón, el sábado por la tarde, escuchó a Nieves hablar animadamente por teléfono y detuvo sus pasos.

―¿Sí?, pues yo estrenaré hoy mis vaqueros de Dolce & Gabanna… seguro que Javier y los demás aparecerán, ya verás. Hasta luego ―dijo entre risas. A Aníbal le hervía la sangre, pero trató de controlarse cuando entró a la estancia y le habló.

―¿Cuándo estarás lista para salir?

―¿Qué? ―Nieves se volvió para mirarlo― No, Aníbal, esta noche no me acompañas. Vendrá a recogerme una amiga dentro de un rato, es noche de chicas ―añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Y hasta qué hora durará la noche de chicas?, ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que vuelvas tan tarde.

―No te apures por eso, intentaré volver a una hora apropiada. Con un poco de suerte, Javier me traerá a casa. ―Dio por finalizada la conversación y quiso alejarse de él, pero Aníbal la detuvo agarrándola con fuerza de la muñeca, ya no podía más.

―¡Espera! ―Nieves lo miró furibunda.

―¿Qué coño te pasa?, ¡suéltame ahora mismo! ―chilló la chica.

―¿Vas a verte con algún hombre? ―preguntó clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros.

―Pero, ¿qué te has creído? ―Se liberó de la mano de Aníbal con un estrujón― ¿Que haber follado conmigo un par de veces te da derechos sobre mí?

Aníbal tragó saliva. No sabía bien cómo contestarle, al fin y al cabo, Nieves nunca le dijo que fueran algo.

―Te aconsejo que te guardes tus celos para ti, no me interesan.

―¿Por qué no vi antes lo golfa que eres? ―se lamentó Aníbal. Sin pensar, Nieves lo abofeteó.

―Cuida tus palabras, porque puedo hacer que mi padre te despida… ¡no eres nadie para mí!

Él se retiró en silencio y Nieves se sentó en un sillón con la mirada ensombrecida y gesto serio. El insulto de Aníbal le había dolido. Ese juego que se traía con él se le había ido un poco de las manos.

* * *

Cristina saludó con la mano cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta del restaurante, donde Isabel la esperaba. Esta vez vestía vaqueros, botas planas y una camisa debajo del abrigo. Llevaba el pelo suelto con un poco de flequillo y se protegía la cabeza del frío con un gorro de lana.

«Así vestida parece una compañera de la universidad ―pensó Isabel―, y esto… como una cita de verdad.» El encuentro le resultó mucho menos violento que en el hotel.

―Hola ―saludó Cristina al llegar junto a ella.

―Hola ―respondió Isabel, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―¿Voy bastante casual? ―bromeó la morena.

―Vas perfecta ―aseguró Isabel―, ¿entramos? ―dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del local y le permitía pasar delante de ella.

―Gracias. ―Cristina agradeció su gesto y entró seguida de la joven Lobo.

El restaurante "Il Salotto" tenía bastante clientela y tendrían que esperar unos minutos hasta que las acomodaran en una mesa. Todo iba bien, hasta que Isabel reconoció a su hermana Nieves y unas amigas suyas en una de las mesas, se horrorizó de inmediato.

―Mierda… ―masculló entre dientes. Cristina la miró desconcertada.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó una Cristina estupefacta por el comportamiento de la joven.

―Salgamos y te lo cuento en la calle, por favor.

Isabel instó a Cristina a moverse apoyando su mano en su espalda. Ya en la calle, caminaron unos cuantos metros y la joven Lobo empezó a hablar.

―He visto en el restaurante a una de mis hermanas cenando con sus amigas, no podía quedarme allí, habría sido muy incómodo para mí… ―De pronto, Isabel detuvo sus pasos y miró a Cristina con sus grandes ojos azules― Siento mucho haberte sacado así del local.

―No tienes que disculparte «aunque me encanta que lo hagas» ―aseguró Cristina―, además, lo entiendo. A veces estoy con un cliente y tenemos que irnos a otro lugar porque ha visto a algún conocido.

―Me alegra que lo entiendas ―expresó Isabel con poca energía.

«Todo me sale mal, ¿qué será lo próximo? ―se lamentaba.»

―Tenía reserva para cenar, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? Suerte que dejé la reserva del hotel para el momento en que fuéramos. Seguro que algo pasará y tampoco podremos subir a la habitación. ―Isabel hablaba más para sí misma que para Cristina.

Ésta estudiaba sus gestos y casi podía sentir su desánimo.

«No me gusta nada verte así… ¿cómo podría arreglar esto? ―se preguntó. Y de pronto, una idea loca pasó por su cabeza―, ¿por qué no?»

―Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y pedimos comida china para cenar?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Isabel con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Vivo muy cerca de aquí, así no perdemos tiempo buscando restaurantes ni hotel… si te parece bien ―añadió ante el gesto de la joven Lobo.

―Sí, claro… perdona es que no esperaba esa propuesta ―contestó atropelladamente.

―Entonces, vamos ―dijo Cristina sonriendo y retomó sus pasos, con Isabel a su lado.

Caminaron menos de diez minutos, en silencio, y cruzaron el portal del edificio señorial en que vivía la morena. Saltaba a la vista que se trataba de una finca de gente pudiente, incluso tenía portero. Al reconocer a Cristina, el hombre la saludó con amabilidad.

―Buenas noches, señorita Osuna.

―Buenas noches, Pedro ―contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Él no sabe a lo que te dedicas? ―dijo Isabel cuando estaban esperando el ascensor.

―Naturalmente que no. Seguramente pensará que soy una licenciada a la que le van muy bien las cosas o hija de alguna familia adinerada.

―Como yo… ―Las palabras le salieron solas.

―Sí, como tú.

Isabel quería preguntarle algo pero no sabía si hacerlo. Al final, la curiosidad pudo más.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―dijo, cuando ya estaban dentro del ascensor.

―Claro, dime.

―¿Sueles subir a tus clientes a tu casa?

Cristina no esperaba esa pregunta, pero tampoco era tan extraña. Al fin y al cabo, no parecía muy normal lo que había hecho. Pensó en inventarse algo, pero después cambió de idea, ¿qué necesidad tenía de mentirle?

―Lo cierto es que nunca antes he traído clientes a mi casa ―confesó―, por razones de seguridad y anonimato. ―Isabel la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Y por qué me has traído a mí? ―cuestionó con inocencia.

―Porque… «me resultas encantadora y, por algún motivo, no me gusta verte triste», porque la cosa se había complicado un poco y pensé que era una buena opción, además eres mujer y no me pareces peligrosa.

―Pues debería… domino las artes marciales y y sé cómo disparar un arma de fuego ―aseguró orgullosa, pero en tono de broma. Cristina se rió e Isabel pensó que aquella era la risa más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

«¡La he hecho reír!, ¡se ha reído con mis palabras! ―pensó emocionada―. Es la primera vez que se ríe así en mi compañía.»

―Es verdad que sé bien cómo defenderme… pero jamás te haría ningún daño ―exclamó Isabel más seria.

―Lo sé ―contestó Cristina sin dejar de mirarla. No dudaba de su sinceridad.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que se dieran cuenta de que el ascensor se había detenido ya. Lo abandonaron y Cristina abrió la puerta de su apartamento, invitando a Isabel a pasar.

―Adelante, bienvenida a mi casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
